


The Lost Lover

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Lover of Olympus [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Moresomes, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico handles more than he can, Oral, Percy got himself kidnapped by Hera, Polyamory, Polympians - Freeform, Reyna and Nico are bros, Shounen-ai, Slash, Triple Penetration, pouty!Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sequel to "Percy in Paradise", this twists 'The Lost Hero' to fit with the previously made changes.</p><p>Aka: The gods are furious and kind of also pouting because someone took their Percy away. As though Annabeth hadn't had enough of a hard time dealing with everything in canon, no now she also has to deal with whiny gods and with her own attraction to the new daughter of Aphrodite. She also distrusts the Roman.<br/>While Annabeth deals with the Greek camp, Nico deals with the Roman camp. After having brought Hazel there, he befriended the female praetor. Now that Jason appeared in Camp Half-Blood, he hopes Percy will show up at Camp Jupiter.<br/>The gods each get a cameo in one chapter, including a flashback on the past three months they spend with Percy, telling the story of how their relationships florished in the time between the end of the Titan War and the beginning of the Giant War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The One Where The Lover Disappeared

Title: The Lost Lover – Hera's Meddling

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set during The Lost Hero

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double-penetration, triple-penetration, incest, marking, bondage, h/c, child abuse (past), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairings: Polympians (Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy)

Side Pairings: Triton/Percy, Nico/Percy, Stolls/Percy, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Leo, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Glaucus/Amphitrite (mentioned), Luke/Percy (past), Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Triton, Poseidon, Nico di Angelo, Hades, Jason Grace, Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Leo Valdez, Hephaestus, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Iris, Artemis, Demeter, Persephone, Hestia, Hecate, Nemesis, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Chris Rodriguez, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Chiron, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Calypso

Summary: The sequel to 'Percy in Paradise'. I will turn the 'Heroes of Olympus'-series into the 'Lover of Olympus'-series with my Percy-harem-twist. Hera abducted Percy and hid him for months so the gods won't have their lover anymore. What are the gods going to do while their beloved Sea Prince is missing and how are they getting him back?

 

**The Lost Lover**

_ Hera's Meddling _

 

_ Prologue: The One Where The Lover Disappeared _

 

Annabeth grinned broadly and giggled a bit at what Juniper had said. She, Clarisse and Rachel were in the woods visiting the tree nymph. It was to cheer the nature spirit up a bit since Grover was gone because of his duties as the Lord of the Wild.

“How about we go and see if Percy wants to join us? His stories about the gods always lift my mood”, grinned the nymph with a mischievous grin.

The nymph blushed slightly and nodded eagerly. The three females hurried back to the camp and up to cabin three. Percy was most likely still asleep, he's had an eventful day.

“Where was he last? With Nico down in the underworld?”, asked the oracle eagerly. “I haven't seen him yesterday, he must have slipped past me!”

“He was exhausted out of his mind yesterday”, chuckled Annabeth amused. “He had been down in Atlantis with Poseidon. There was a jealous Triton and a giant squid involved in that tale...”

“Oh, figures”, snorted the brunette. “All the gods want a piece of Percy. Of course the minor gods would start a riot one day. But... I have seen enough hentai to know where that giant squid went.”

Juniper next to her just giggled lightly at that. “Percy really is living life at it's fullest.”

“Why not?”, smiled Annabeth lightly. “He earned it. The war took it's toll on him.”

Half way to the cabins, they saw the three men heading for cabin three too, loudly bickering.

“It is unacceptable that you just take him with you to Atlantis!”, pouted the man in the suit.

“And then you allow your brat to take what is rightfully ours!”, added the gloomiest of them.

“Alright, alright, calm down brothers!”, grunted the man with the sea-green eyes, spotting the three females and smiling at them. “Hello, girls. Have you seen Percy yet?”

“Hello, Lord Poseidon”, smiled Annabeth back before turning to the other two. “Lord Hades, Lord Zeus. How nice of you to visit camp.”

“You... look very lovely, if I may say so”, noted Hades and bowed slightly.

Juniper blushed and giggled while Rachel rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile and Clarisse snorted a bit irritated. Percy really had the gods good. If they weren't well-behaved around his friends, they didn't get any for at least two days. That led to very friendly and chivalric gods.

“We were just on our way to him”, grinned the oracle, before throwing a warning glare at them. “You can accompany us. But you're not allowed to steal him away!”

“We know, we know!”, sighed Zeus, obviously irritated by that fact. “He's mortal, he needs rest.”

“Bah, I don't care about that!”, exclaimed the daughter of Ares and stemmed her hands against her hips. “It's friends-time! He's ours during the weekends! Bonding and stuff! No lovers allowed!”

“That time-schedule of his is a very full one”, muttered the Death God beneath his breath.

“That problem wouldn't arise if he would finally accept godhood”, added Zeus with a glare.

“You know Percy”, chuckled the daughter of Athena amused and led the way. “He's a hero, not a god. Leaving his friends and his mother and Paul behind is... I can't imagine him doing that.”

“Oh, I can”, whispered Rachel with an enigmatic grin.

“Shut your oracle-mouth, Rach!”, chided Annabeth and rolled her eyes.

“Did you see anything like this?”, asked the head of Olympus curiously.

The Big Three edged closer like little boys would zoom in on the Christmas tree. Blinking a bit uncomfortable, the ginger hid behind the tree-nymph and Clarisse. Though Juniper didn't see why she was supposed to be the shield so she ran off to the cabin, spotting a certain satyr in front of it.

“There you are, guys”, grinned Grover broadly, hugging his girlfriend.

“You're back!”, smiled Juniper broadly and kissed him tenderly.

“Of course I am. Christmas nears and I still need to buy a whole load of presents since Sally has the biggest Christmas party in the history of Christmas parties planned!”, laughed the satyr. “I knew I would find you guys here. Is Percy still sleeping?”

“Well, since... certain gods”, the blonde turned to glare at the Big Three. “Slowly drain him of his life-essence, he does sleep quite a lot. But I think three in the afternoon is late enough.”

The daughter of Athena smirked broadly and grabbed the door-handle, motioning to the others to stay silent. Grover snickered slightly and burst into the cabin first, together with the blonde.

“Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty!”, called Percy's two best and oldest friends loudly.

Rachel and Clarisse blinked confused and stepped past them, searching the cabin with their eyes. The three gods and the nymph followed tail. The cabin looked unused. Not just as if Percy had left it this morning, but more so as if he hadn't even stepped into it the last evening.

“Where is he?”, asked Poseidon, slowly growing worried. “Where is my son?!”

“I... I don't know”, whispered the daughter of Athena worried and walked up to the unused, dusty bed which was usually the Sea Prince's. “I saw him last night at the bonfire and we said good-night in front of his cabin. I saw him entering.”

“Perhaps one of the other gods was faster than you and snitched him away”, shrugged Clarisse casually, hoping that this was the explanation to it.

“No”, grunted the Lord of the Underworld with a worried frown. “None of them would be stupid enough to disturb Percy's 'Camp-Time'. We three only came to talk too, since Hermes had delivered our Christmas-invitations this morning, we wanted to know how to... uh...”

“How to behave around your in-laws after the berating Sally gave you?”, chuckled Annabeth.

“Exactly”, nodded Poseidon slowly. “But if none of the other gods had taken him...”

“What's the ruckus about?”, asked the sleepy voice of Chris.

He and his two older brothers had been close and heard the godly outburst from Poseidon. Chris came to stand next to his girlfriend, earning him a good-morning-kiss, while the Stolls hurried to the bed, frowning at the emptiness. Since weekends were camp-days for Percy, they had hoped to steal the Sea Prince away for some alone-time.

“Where is he?”, asked Connor.

“So you two didn't steal him either”, grunted Zeus with a death-glare.

Travis gulped hard. The duo had tried to stay away from the Big Three ever since their very... interesting encounter with Percy and their father on Olympus earlier this week. And their dad had been right after all, the Lightning God did look as if he wanted to blast them.

“No, Lord Zeus, we didn't”, said the older Stoll-brother hastily. “Another god, perhaps?”

“We already crossed that out of the equation”, said Juniper and shook her head.

“Then a goddess?”, suggested Chris with wrinkled eyebrows, resting his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder. “Like when Lady Aphrodite snatched him away for that trip to Hawaii.”

“After the last time, she would inform us beforehand. The chaos that had caused had been... intense enough as it was. Mrs. O'Leary is still in my palace, so he hadn't shadow-traveled either.”

“Blackjack is in the stables. And so is every other pegasus. I saw them earlier”, murmured Grover.

“He can't be away. Children of Poseidon don't just disappear without a trace. That's something my kids do”, grunted the Death God determined. “So he must be around here somewhere.”

“Well... How about we search for him then?”, suggested Clarisse and rolled her eyes. “Because I doubt he'll return magically back in the bed just because we stare at it.”

“True”, agreed Zeus with a short nod. “Go. And search every last inch of this camp. I want him found within the hour. If anything had happened to him...!”

“What could possibly happen to him?”, laughed Annabeth softly, hiding her worry. “This is camp. No monsters get in. Perhaps he sneaked into the Big House.”

 

/break\

 

In the middle of a snow-storm was a rainbow slowly forming. Thalia and Phoebe exchanged worried looks before they saw the silhouette of Lady Iris and bowed.

“Lady Iris”, greeted the huntresses.

“I'm here to talk to your boss. Where is Artemis, girls?”, asked the Rainbow Goddess shortly.

The second and third in command hastily accompanied her to the tents. In one of them was Lady Artemis, sitting comfortably in her cushions and drinking hot chocolate.

“You're late, my dears. I guess your chocolates are cold already”, smiled the young-looking goddess before turning around and recognizing the frowning goddess. “Iris? What's wrong?”

“I've just had a very... disturbing conversation with Persephone. It seems Perseus has disappeared. Hades had told her so. Nico left right away to go and search for him.”

“What?”, exclaimed the three huntresses wide-eyed.

“The gods are enraged”, nodded Iris and continued. “Zeus sealed Olympus off, he is sure that some foe declares war by capturing the most important hero in history. Camp send search-parties out, into all directions of the heavens. They send me to ask of your help.”

“Of course”, nodded Artemis and worried her lips, looking at her lieutenant. “Thalia?”

“I'll inform the others”, nodded the daughter of Zeus. “We will pack and go.”

 

/break\

 

“Everything works out just fine”, smirked Hera wickedly.


	2. The One Where Dionysus Remembers

_ First Chapter: The One Where Dionysus Remembers _

 

“What in the name of all gods is going on?”

The blonde in front of the rainbow sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, staring at the electric blue eyed girl on the other side of the Iris Message and shrugging.

“I have no idea, Thalia”, whispered Annabeth tired. “But yesterday... Percy just disappeared. It must have happened somewhere between me saying good night to him and him entering his cabin. He's just... away. He didn't leave, none of the gods took him, none of the campers either. The Big Three had been with us when we discovered this and they are... mildly put, enraged. Lord Hades went to the underworld and told Nico, who had just dropped by to preach to me about keeping Percy safe – right, as if that shouldn't be his and the gods' job! Anyway, he left to go and search for Percy on his own. I think he kind of blames us campers for not taking care... Grover left a little while ago too, saying that he will roam the wild, listening to the nymphs and their gossip and if they know anything about Percy. As far as I know, Lord Poseidon send Tyson out to search. And to back our big guy up, Nico gave him Mrs. O'Leary to keep him company. Though Lord Zeus did the most childish thing of them all...”

“Well”, grunted Thalia and rolled her eyes. “You're talking about my dad. So it figures. What did he do? I mean, Lady Iris dropped by earlier and told us, but... it was kind of in a rush and very shocking so I didn't really catch her completely there.”

“He sealed Olympus off”, hissed the blonde girl irritated. “The gods cut off their connection to their children, even Mister D is going to leave camp. We're... unsupervised.”

“Sounds... worrisome”, whispered the huntress. “What are we going to do about this...? I mean, I know what I and my girls are going to do since Lady Artemis took us on our own search for the sea moron. But what are _you_ going to do?”

“I will do anything in my power to find that moron and whack his head until he apologizes on every language on this blue planet for leaving me all alone with his grumpy, horny lovers just like that”, growled the daughter of Athena annoyed. “And then I will hug the air out of him...”

“Try relaxing some, Annabeth”, chuckled Thalia with a mild frown. “You've had a rough time too, girl. With the war. And with all the gods bothering Percy, you were left in charge of the camp and the renovations all alone. And now that Percy disappeared, you're going to be even more stressed. Whack his head until he invites you to a nice, pleasant vacation.”

“Yeah”, laughed Annabeth softly, rubbing her face. “Yeah, I should do that... You know what the stupid thing is...? I wish he was here because he would know what to do. Which is ridiculous, because then... this situation wouldn't be. And I haven't slept since he disappeared yesterday morning... I'm tired, but when I went to bed last night and tried to close my eyes, all I could think was that my best friend was out there, somewhere, most likely captured by some kind of foe and maybe even tortured... How could I sleep...?”

“Annabeth”, sighed Thalia and shook her head. “Go and lay down. At least for a while. You know Percy better than most. He would currently be very mad at you for exhausting yourself.”

“Oh damn, you're right”, muttered the blonde and nodded slowly. “Thank you, Thalia. And... call me again if you find any lead, okay? And call Nico. Actually, call him first, because otherwise he will be all angry and whiny and grumpy.”

“Will do”, chuckled the daughter of Zeus.

The rainbow slowly vanished and the blonde was left alone again. She folded her hands in her lap, pressing her eyes closed tightly. What was she supposed to do? During any rough situation she had been in during the past four years, there had been Percy next to her. This was the toughest test she had even been through. Even tougher than holding the world for Atlas had been.

“You should listen to Grace. Go and take a nap.”

She blinked a few times and looked up at the man in the tiger shirt. Oh, Mister D had shaped up quite some since he had started fancying Percy. Dare she say it, he was quite handsome with that flat stomach and that shaved face. Violet eyes looked down at her with a frown.

“Mister D?”, asked Annabeth confused and tilted her head.

“You heard me, Chase. Go and take a nap”, grunted the god, looking around conspiratorially. “With father being so upset, I can not stay here and supervise the search for my Percy. So I leave you in charge. That means you will need to be well-rested to make intelligent and wise decisions.”

A soft smile spread over the blonde's lips and she nodded slowly.

“Perhaps... it will come to me in sleep? Demi-god dreams”, hummed Annabeth and stood.

Dionysus smirked as he watched the daughter of Athena retreat. Though his smirk died once he remembered why he was giving responsibility over to the girl to begin with. A deep, dark frown attached itself to his face once again as he walked over to the big house again.

“Are you alright?”, asked Chiron from the living room once he passed it.

“I--”, he was short of answering that yes, he was a god and obviously alright, but then he remembered that he had spend way too much time with Chiron at that camp to lie to him. “No.”

The centaur nodded slowly and looked expectantly up from his book. “Well?”

“What well?”, grunted the Wine God irritated. “My lover has disappeared and instead of giving me the chance to search for him, father puts me under house-arrest. Me and everyone else!”

Chiron smiled softly at that. “Me and Annabeth will manage camp even without you. Perhaps for once my brother did something clever. You gods are too... involved. You're all not rational at the moment. Poseidon caused a horrible earthquake, don't get me started on what Ares nearly did... You're all not thinking rational at the moment. It's best if you stay out of this search.”

His nephew nodded slowly, contemplating that while getting upstairs. The Wine God entered his own room and closed the door behind him. His eyes felt heavy, this day was way too stressful. Why did that annoying, irritating, pretty hero have to always cause trouble? Dionysus knew exactly why he had denied the existence of the beautiful Sea Prince. This was bound to bring heartache.

“Perseus, once you are safely returned to me, I will punish for worrying me like that, you little vixen”, growled the god to himself.

His anger caused vines to grow all around him. With a gesture of his hands, he ordered them to bring him his best wine and the sea-salt. It was the only way wine tasted good to him anymore. Odd, but he had drank all his wine only from the navel of his Sea Prince in the past four months. So the naturally salty skin of the boy mixed with the sweet taste of his wine. Somehow this was not supposed to go well, but it was the most perfect taste in the world. If he put the slightest pinch of sea-salt into his wine and took a sip with closed eyes, he saw that charming smile and those sparkling sea-green eyes in front of him. The thought made him remember a special encounter he had with their Sea Prince a month into this school year...

 

/flashback\

 

“ _It's my time with Percy”, growled the Wine God irritated._

“ _Yeah? Well, he said to me I should come today!”, grunted the Sun God equally irritated._

_The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dionysus. But the camp director stood his ground. They had come to the conclusion that a time schedule with Percy was not the best solution since the boy had kept his mortality and the gods would have been too much for him. So with the Sea Prince returning to New York for the school year, they decided that he was to send them invitations whenever he found the time to spare (Sally had made it clear that no relationship – not even with the Olympic gods – was to disturb his education so if the grades went down, so would Olympus, according to her and she could be quite scary when it came to her son). Percy kept it even to not favor one of them because he didn't want to anger the other gods. Sure, he did sometimes invite more of them, but normally he made a note when that happened so the gods were mentally prepared that they had to share their Percy-time with someone else._

“ _Today, he is mine”, growled Dionysus possessively._

“ _Oh, don't bitch around”, snorted Apollo. “You've had the most of him since you had him during the rest of the summer at camp too! And don't deny that you had your ways with him down there more often than you were allowed to!”_

“ _Then don't you deny that you take extra stops in New York with the chariot”, grunted the Wine God. “New York had never been so sunny in December before! Khione is already complaining that it's too warm for snow even though she had planned white Christmas this year!”_

“ _So what? He is incredibly cute when he's still sleepy! It's not my fault that I may linger a little bit longer in front of his window in the morning”, hissed the Sun God._

“ _Yeah, right. Go and buy body-glitter and you're the perfect creep”, muttered Dionysus beneath his breath, staring his half-brother stubbornly down._

“ _Please don't fight”, murmured a tired voice from the doorway._

_The two gods turned to look at their boy. Percy still had his school bag in hand, leaning against the door-frame. He looked beyond exhausted, bangs beneath his beautiful eyes and his hair messed-up as if he had ruffled it in anger. He threw his bag into a corner and fell face first onto his bed._

“ _It's my fault, okay?”, muttered Percy before lifting his head off the pillow to look at them. “Sorry, I've been a bit out of it and may have called both of you...”_

“ _You don't look like you could handle even one god, much less two”, criticized Dionysus._

_He sat down on the bed, pulling the boy's head into his lap to run his fingers through the soft hair. Apollo jumped onto the bed too and sat behind their Sea Prince, caressing the teen's arm._

“ _We told you that you don't always have to call us. That is, after all, the reason we didn't make a schedule up. You're mortal, Percy, you can't handle one god after the other”, whispered the blonde god worried. “You exhaust yourself with that. And then your mom will be mad at us again.”_

_The demi-god laughed softly and turned to properly look at them again._

“ _It's cute that the almighty gods are scared of a mere mortal woman.”_

“ _She is not a mere mortal woman. She is a mortal mother. And nothing is more scary than a mother protecting her child”, grunted the Wine God, his hand wandering down to the boy's face._

_But as he touched the half-blood's cheek, their boy flinched remarkably. Dionysus frowned and locked eyes with a concerned looking Apollo for a second. When the Wine God looked closely at his fingers, he noticed the make-up on them._

“ _Perseus”, growled the camp director in a warning and demanding voice. “What's that?”_

“ _Nothing”, mumbled the teen and bit his lower lip guiltily._

_The Sun God frowned deeply and took a bright blue handkerchief out of the bed-stand and rubbed tenderly around the Sea Prince's left eye until the make-up came off._

“ _Why are you trying to hide a black eye, Percy?”, asked Apollo._

“ _Because it's nothing and you gods always get so overly protective of me and I didn't want you to throw a fuss over nothing, okay?”, groaned Percy, hiding his face behind his hands._

“ _It's not nothing if someone hurt you, Perseus”, hissed Dionysus angered. “Who did this?”_

“ _See!”, grunted the son of Poseidon and sat up to glare at them. “That's the reason I tried to hide it! I don't want you to grill a mortal because of something so stupid!”_

“ _Percy”, sighed the blonde and reached out for their boy, laying his hand on the teen's thigh. “I promise we won't grill any mortal, but tell us how that happened, please.”_

“ _No grilling and no maiming”, warned the Sea Prince. “On the River Styx!”_

“ _We promise on the River Styx to not grill or maim any mortal”, swore the two gods._

“ _And now tell us. Is this the reason you've been so beside you? Your mother already blamed us for your lack on focus this school year. But is there something else? Is someone bothering you?”_

“ _I... Yeah, okay, Dionysus?”, muttered the stubborn boy and slumped back against the wall. “There was that new student this year and I really had hoped to never see that face again...”_

“ _So you know that bully?”, asked Apollo tentatively._

“ _Nancy Bobofit”, murmured Percy with a short nod. “She had bothered me back when I went to school with Grover, before the whole Masterbolt drama...”_

“ _A girl?”, exclaimed both gods stunned._

“ _Don't look at me like that”, hissed the son of Poseidon. “I'm the slayer of Medusa and the minotaur, what do you expect me to do? Fight against her? Chances of me injuring her seriously in a fight are high and I won't risk hurting a mortal! So I'd rather gain a black eye or a bruise than having anything on my consciousness!”_

“ _So this Nancy Bobofit”, Dionysus made sure to remember that name. “Is bullying you. Is that the reason why you're so exhausted and... depressed these days?”_

“ _Kind of”, shrugged the teen. “It's just... hard. With Rachel gone. She is one of my best friends, but because she had promised her father to visit that fancy all-girls-school, she's gone now and instead I have that bitch at my tail... Besides, classes are getting harder too! I can barely follow because of my stupid dyslexia... I'm supposed to read Antigone this week, but how?”_

_Percy groaned frustrated and rested his forehead on his knees._

“ _Perhaps you should consider cutting our godly visits short... at least for a while?”, suggested the Sun God worried. “As much as we all love to spend time with you, if you're under so much pressure anyway, you should perhaps focus on your studies more.”_

“ _No!”, exclaimed the Sea Prince, his head snapping up to stare at them wide-eyed. “I love spending time with you guys! You don't understand... I don't have any friends at that school and my friends from camp are, well, at camp. Seeing you guys is what makes my days good. I won't cut short on that! I'm sorry that I mix it up and that I'm not fully there, but I want to spend time with you. I want you... Please don't leave me...”_

“ _Percy”, whispered the blonde god and caressed the teen's cheek. “We won't leave you. Ever.”_

_It hurt the gods that their boy was still afraid of them leaving him, but they understood where that notion came from. He was, after all, himself the result of such an encounter between a mortal and a god. The gods were not known for their long-lasting relationships._

“ _So, Percy, if you insist on us staying”, chuckled the Wine God. “What do you want to do?”_

“ _Mh...”, grinned the boy and bit his lower lip with a mischievous grin. “First sex, then cuddling and a nap. A nice, long nap. But first sex!”_

“ _Teenage hormones”, laughed Apollo. “I love them!”_

_The Sun God wrapped his arms around the teen and brought him close to kiss him. Dionysus smiled against the boy's beck before he started tenderly kissing and nibbling it. Percy groaned into his kiss with Apollo and tugged on the blonde god's clothes, obviously bothered by them. While Apollo hastily got rid of his own clothes and started undressing their Sea Prince, Percy turned to kiss the Wine God passionately, enjoying the taste of grapes._

“ _How do you want it, Percy?”, growled the Sun God into his ear, licking the shell._

_Percy grinned and licked his lips, turning to the blonde again. He grabbed Apollo's hips and pressed him down onto the bed, leaning down until his breath tickled the tip of the god's cock. His ass was high in the air, pointing Dionysus' way and the Wine God understood perfectly clear what his lover wanted him to do. With a broad, pleased grin on his lips, the violet-eyed god shed his clothes, watching how Apollo's hands sneaked around their boy to spread those tempting cheeks. A nervously pulsing, puckered entrance was staring his way and Dionysus couldn't wait to claim it._

“ _At least your libido didn't suffer due to stress”, chuckled the Wine God._

_Apollo's fingers were circling the eager hole, pushing in to prepare the teen for what was about to come while the other god got rid of the last pieces of clothes on his body._

“ _Never”, grinned Percy against the dick in front of him._

_Dionysus shook his head at the boy's horniness and roamed through the night-stand for the lube they kept there. He was just grateful that Paul and Sally had left for a date earlier, because the last thing any of the gods needed was getting caught in the act by the brunette female. Putting a large amount of lube onto his cock, he swatted at the fingers of the blonde._

“ _Don't be cheeky just because you get him”, warned the Sun God with one raised eyebrow._

“ _As if his mouth ain't as pleasant”, chuckled Dionysus and grabbed the boy's hips._

_Percy moaned in anticipation, wrapping his tongue around the cock pointing up at his face. Apollo threw his head back once the cunning tongue started working his aching member. The Wine God growled and licked his lips, slowly pushing into the tight heat._

“ _I could do that every day”, groaned Dionysus blissfully._

“ _Not going to take immortality”, muttered Percy around a mouth full of cock._

_Well, due to the full mouth it was hard to understand. But they still knew what the boy would say since it became kind of a catch-phrase. He had even gotten a shirt from Clarisse saying 'Rather One Mortal Life Than Eternity'. He was pretty sure the daughter of Ares had only bought that to mock her father with that. Though then again, Dionysus was greatly relieved that most campers where handling this good. And the ones who weren't, got their asses kicked on a regular base by Clarisse, Annabeth and Nico._

“ _Let's not discuss that now. It always kills the mood”, grunted Apollo. “Besides, we will get you to accept it eventually. We're gods. We can be patient.”_

“ _Patient? You?”, laughed Percy and looked up at him amused. “Right.”_

“ _Oi, no getting cheeky here, boy”, warned the blonde with a glare._

_The teen stuck his tongue out at him before he went back to pleasing the Sun God. Dionysus waited for the Sea Prince to adjust and used the time to trail kisses down the teen's spine. He loved the salty taste of their boy's skin. One hand found it's way to the demi-god's member and started to massage it tenderly. The Wine God started moving once the son of Poseidon started to move his hips against him, commanding him to do something. It seemed the half-blood truly was eager since it didn't take him long to come. The wanton sound he made at his orgasm vibrated through his throat and send Apollo over the edge too. Percy gulped the cum down eagerly while Dionysus thrust harder into him, enjoying the extra tightness the contracting muscles provided. Once he had filled the hungry hole with his seed, he pulled out of their boy and collapsed on the bed, pulling the Sea Prince down with him to rest between the two gods. Percy rested his head on Dionysus' shoulder while Apollo wrapped his arms around the demi-god's midsection and cuddled close to the teen. Within a minute, the boy was out cold._

 

/break\

 

After that day, two things changed. One was that Nancy Bobofit got expelled from school for secretly carrying alcohol around in school and stowing large amount of wine in her locker, even though she denied having any knowledge as to where the wine came from. And the other was that Percy gained nine very friendly new classmates, who were very willing to help him with his studies. Clio helped him in history, Calliope, Melpomene, Thalia and Erato helped him on his English grades, especially so with providing him books in ancient Greek, Euterpe and Polyhymnia tried to improve his musical talents (not with much effect, but they tried) and Urania with her wisdom of the stars and the world was a great help in geography and astronomy. But beside the fact that they helped him getting better grades, they were also great friends and made him feel less lonely.


	3. The One Where Hephaestus Remembers

_ Second Chapter: The One Where Hephaestus Remembers _

 

The beautiful woman frowned, combing her fingers through her long blonde hair. “Any leads?”

“I wish I could say that, Aphrodite”, sighed the goddess opposite her. “But no. My hunt has been chasing all around the continent, but there is not a single lead as to where Perseus may be.”

She nodded sharply and turned to the demi-god sitting next to Artemis, who also shook her head.

“I haven't heard a thing. I talked to Nico earlier this morning, but aside from him snapping at me, there were no news”, sighed Thalia and massaged her temples. “Annabeth said she would follow a lead, though. Together with that son of Iris.”

“What are you even doing here, Aphrodite?”, whispered the godly huntress.

“I see him as my personal responsibility”, replied the Love Goddess and bit her lips. “He is my charge. With making his love-life as messy as it is, I have bonded with him specially. I will not let it stay unpunished that someone stole him and caused heartache all over Olympus.”

“We will find him”, declared the daughter of Zeus determined. “If only to whack his head.”

“You and Annabeth seem to share a mindset there”, chuckled Aphrodite amused.

But on the inside, she was frowning. What power would be greater than hers? Greater than love? Because it was love that tied Percy to the Olympians. He wouldn't have willingly left his lovers' side. Not without a fight. What foe was heartless enough to rip holes into the chests of all gods?

 

/break\

 

Annabeth sighed frustrated. She had her hopes up to find Percy, instead she ended up with three newbies. The least she needed now were some half-bloods with no knowledge about their heritage and even less knowledge about where her best friend was. Her eyes trailed over to the suspicious three. She didn't completely trust them. Something was off with the blonde boy, something about him was fake. And the Latino, he was hiding something too, his happiness and carefree attitude weren't completely real. She knew. She had seen enough hurt and broken demi-gods in her past to see through such a pokerface. The most upsetting one of this group however was the girl. She was stunningly beautiful, even though she tried to hide it. But it wasn't so much her beauty that was beautiful, it was the modesty of trying not to look beautiful that made her so beautiful. Really distracting. She was, after all, supposed to focus on Percy.

“And you truly have no memories of your past?”, asked Annabeth, looking at the other blonde.

The boy shrugged awkwardly. He had been behaving the most suspicious. He claimed to have no knowledge, but he fought and thought like a trained demi-god. Either his memory-loss was faked, or it hadn't affected his skills. And that tattoo on the boy's arm looked even more concerning. SPQR was not Greek, it was Roman. And the Romans symbolized the natural enemies of the Greeks. Could it be that he was part of a gang – a group of demi-gods, perhaps left overs from the war – that still wanted to destroy camp? Hence the Latin, to show how much they despised the Greeks? Could they be involved in Percy's disappearance? And if so, how did Leo and Piper fit into this picture? Both obviously had absolutely no clue about gods or anything else related to this world. Everything about this was off. But she would make sure to set it right again. As soon as they were dry again.

She screamed at the top of her lunges as their chariot crash-landed in the lake. Figured that this would end in a disaster. Everything did since Percy wasn't with them any longer. She helped Piper up and the native American girl smiled weakly at her. Annabeth blushed slightly at the smile.

“Annabeth!”, interrupted Will's irritated voice her thoughts. “I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!”

She blinked and looked up at the son of Apollo in guilt. As if Will hadn't gone through enough too, with his boyfriend constantly getting into trouble due to the curse.

“Will, I'm sorry”, sighed the daughter of Athena and averted her eyes. “I'll get it fixed, I promise.”

He didn't pay her much mind. Why should he? She was a child of the thinker, not of the tinkerer. He knew just as well as she that the one fixing it would be Jake. Once he got better. His blue eyes looked the three newly arrived demi-gods up and down, as if he expected one of them to rip the mask from their head and reveal themselves to be Percy.

“These are the new ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?”, the same suspicion could be heard in his voice as she already had in her head.

“Claimed?”, repeated the Latino confused.

He was adorable. Somehow, she had a feeling that Percy would like him. The thought of her missing friend made her heave a sigh before she turned to answer. But Will beat her to it.

“Any sign of Percy?”, asked the son of Apollo, obviously not interested in the three any longer.

“No”, muttered Annabeth and shook her head.

The gods would not be pleased with that. She took a step back to dwell in her own thoughts while other campers came nearer to take a look at the newbies. She wasn't responsible for them. The only one she was responsible for, was her best friend.

“Dad will not like that”, muttered Will and glared at her. “He may not have dropped by in the past three days, but whenever the sun sets, I have that irritating feeling that he demands answers.”

“Me too”, sighed the girl next to him. “I just hope... I hope he's alright. Wherever he is. If only the gods would help us, at least a bit... But...”

“I know, Annabeth”, sighed the son of Apollo and rested one hand on her shoulder. “I know...”

A collective gasp brought their attention back to the three new demi-gods and the larger growing group of half-bloods around them. A red, fiery hammer was floating over the Latino's head.

“Great, Jake will love this”, groaned Will. “As if this curse isn't worse enough, no, his father decides to claim another kid instead of helping the ones already stuck with the curse getting rid of it. And what is Lord Hephaestus doing anyway? I thought the gods...”

“Perhaps these three are important”, whispered Annabeth and licked her lips intrigued. “Perhaps... they can bring us to Percy. What other reason would Lord Hephaestus have to defy his father's orders than bringing his lover back?”

“Suppose you're right”, muttered the son of Apollo skeptically. “What are we doing next?”

Annabeth heard with one ear how Jason talked about Vulcan. Again Roman. She didn't trust him a bit. Her eyes narrowed at him. This boy meant trouble. More trouble than Percy's disappearance.

“You will take Leo to your boyfriend, tell Jake and Nyssa are to have an eye on him, perhaps Lord Hephaestus will contact them or him again. I want to know exactly what those three are up to. The blonde, I'll send to Chiron. If one can deal with him, it's Chiron. And I'll take care of the girl”, declared the daughter of Athena determined. “I think from now on, it's getting complicated.”

 

/break\

 

Hecate chuckled delighted as she watched the children interact with each other.

“I like that one”, hummed the goddess of magic. “She's clever. Even for a child of Athena.”

“You know Athena would throw a fuss now, right?”, snorted the man next to her.

“Tell me what you're up to”, murmured Hecate intrigued.

“I'm up to nothing, Heca”, muttered Hephaestus with a frown.

“You claimed him. Even though Zeus ordered us to stay away from the half-bloods. Why risking his wrath? I fail to see the connection”, specified the Lady of Magic.

“He is the most powerful demi-god child I have sired in a long time”, confessed the smith and stared at the flatscreen, observing how the boyfriend of his oldest son at camp was guiding Leo to cabin nine. “If he appears together with my wife's daughter and this... Roman... then it means something is happening. Something dangerous. Something somehow related to Percy's disappearance. And if one of my children can return my Percy to me, it's Leo. The boy got guts, heart and fire.”

Hecate nodded in understanding, her eyes fixed on the demi-gods.

“The appearance of a Roman in Camp Half-Blood is indeed upsetting. Whatever is happening, it's big. And I don't trust the fact that we can't track Hera down.”

“Believe me”, whispered Hephaestus with a dark glare. “Mother was the first I suspected, too.”

“Perhaps”, hummed the goddess of magic and stood. “I'll go and ask Zeus if he may know where his dear, beloved wife is. I suppose this will end in a meeting, so I will most likely see you there. Don't mope so much, your sweetheart will be safely returned. Not even Hera is stupid enough to harm Percy Jackson.”

“I hope you're right, Heca”, muttered the god of fire and blacksmiths darkly.

“How about you focus on the good things instead of the bad?”, suggested Hecate with a frown. “I don't like it when you're so down. Think of the last time you saw Percy, mh?”

The mere mention of this distracted the god enough to miss how his friend left. The last time he had seen Percy, the last time he had made love to Percy...

 

/flashback\

 

_Hephaestus grunted as he thrust deeper into the tightness, his hands wandering over the sun-kissed back in front of him, his lips kissing the neck. He heard grunts from the other side of the boy and lifted his gaze to look at the other god occupying that tight hole. There were a few choice words he had to say to the man, but he did not intend to upset his lover now._

_“Harder, deeper!”_

_The smith obeyed and went harder on the teen in their middle, so did Ares._

_“Perhaps change the angle a bit...”_

_Again, the men obeyed and placed their lover slowly on the sheets, pulling out a bit to thrust back in and earning them a wanton moan. Hephaestus smirked at that._

_“More touching.”_

_The smith's hands wandered over the teen's thighs while he thrust deep into the boy. Ares' hands caressed the demi-god's hair, while his lips attached themselves to the boy's neck._

_“And perhaps a bit more moaning from you, Percy?”_

_“For the love of everything, shut finally up, woman!”, grunted the god of war irritated._

_The two gods turned to glare at the goddess on the couch who adapted an innocent look and shoved some more popcorn into her mouth, staring at them over the camera in her hand._

_“I'm just making some suggestions”, muttered Aphrodite with a pout._

_“You don't need to make suggestions”, grunted Percy between the two gods. “They know pretty well what they are doing and they are doing it very good. It's enough that you're watching – even filming – how I'm getting fucked by your husband and your boyfriend. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from giving orders, Aphy.”_

_The goddess of love pouted some more and took another hand full of popcorn. “I only try to help. I am the goddess of love, after all. I just want everything to be perfect.”_

_Percy frowned at her and sat up some, as much as the two cocks he was impaled on allowed. “That nearly sounds as if you're afraid it isn't. What exactly are you up to, Aphy?”_

_“Perhaps I may have a tiny, little bet going on with 'Phone. But only perhaps.”_

_“And what that bet be about?”, grunted the Sea Prince unimpressed._

_“Well, you remember your last visit in the underworld with... uh... Hades and Nico. And well, she said she had initiated the perfect threesome. But I'm the goddess of love. So... uh...”_

_“That is the reason you were so eager for Ares and me to share Percy”, accused Hephaestus._

_His wife shrugged and ate more popcorn as if this was merely daily business to her._

_“Well”, smirked the god of war wickedly. “We won't let our uncle and that half-blood-brat of his win, do we, brother? I'm sure we can beat them.”_

_“For once”, smirked the smith back. “I agree.”_

_Ares grabbed the cuffs from the night table and tied the teen's hands to the head-board._

_“What? Oh, come on, guys...”, grunted the demi-god irritated before he turned to glare at Aphrodite. “If I can't walk tomorrow because of those two horny bastards, you are so going to stay with me and watch re-runs of Disney's Hercules with me.”_

_“What? No!”, whined the goddess of love. “You know how much the inaccuracy of this show makes our godly eyes bleed... You can't force me to...”_

_She was interrupted by a pleasurable scream from the teen as both lovers pulled out and thrust back in at once. Aphrodite smirked. She was so going to win that bet._

_“Come on, Percy”, purred Ares into the boy's ear and licked the shell, edging the teen on. “We all know how much you enjoy being tied up. Don't pretend.”_

_“I pretend as much as I want”, muttered the son of Poseidon and kissed the war god._

_Hephaestus slid one hand down the teen's back to rest on his lower back, the boy's most sensitive body-part, his mortal spot. His fingers trailed the lines and curves of the tattoo – the ancient Greek word for love with the symbol of Olympus beneath it – to earn him a wanton mew._

_“That tattoo”, growled the smith and kissed the teen's thighs. “Why did you do it?”_

_“Because I felt like doing it”, shrugged Percy and blushed some._

_“You're so cute when you try to lie”, chuckled Ares highly amused. “Just confess that you like belonging to us. You're ours.”_

_“Yes”, moaned the Sea Prince, tugging at his bonds. “Yours! And now let me cum, damn it, you've been torturing my prostate for two hours now!”_

_“He is adorable when he's irritated”, noted the war god and locked eyes with his brother. “What do you think? Should we let him come?”_

_“I think he deserves it”, nodded Hephaestus with a smirk._

_It was odd that their times within Percy seemed to be the only ones when they got along with each other, at least more or less. The War God wrapped his fingers around the boy's member and started to jerk the highly aroused demi-god off. With a pitiful whimper, the teen came all too soon after having waited for way too long. The two gods grunted at the tight feeling._

_“Come, please”, moaned Percy and stared up at them with half-lid, hazed, sea-green eyes. “Come within me, mark me as yours. Please, my strong, hot gods.”_

_He knew how to stroke their egos. And frankly enough, they didn't care. Because in the end, all of them got what they wanted out of it. Hephaestus gave it a few more hard thrusts before he ejaculated deep within the demi-god, soon followed by Ares. Both rode their orgasms out before they pulled out of their young lover and collapsed on the big, round bed._

_“And cut!”, giggled Aphrodite from the couch and shut the camera. “I think I got everything. Though I would love to get the fisting-scene from another angle. You think we could repeat that?”_

_“Go and annoy someone else, Aphy”, growled the son of Poseidon and threw a pillow at her. “No more fisting today.”_

_“Aw, Percy, you're a buzz-kill...”, pouted the goddess of love and left the room._

_The Sea Prince turned some to look at his lovers, noticing that both of them were pouting too._

_“You do know that I only said that so she would leave, right?”, laughed the teen amused and kissed first Hephaestus then Ares. “Give me five minutes to rest and I'm up for round number two.”_

_The two brothers grinned stupidly and high-fived. Before glaring at each other in shock at that._


	4. The One Where Hermes Remembers

_ Third Chapter: The One Where Hermes Remembers _

 

Chiron frowned. This was not good. It was anything but good actually. Not enough that Percy disappeared, no, a supposedly dead demi-god re-appeared. What was he supposed to think about Jason Grace? The boy shouldn't be alive. And even alive, he had nothing to do at Camp Half-Blood. If anything he should be at... Camp Jupiter. Could that be? No. It was ridiculous. This must be some kind of co-incident, because who would purposely send a Roman to the Greek camp and a Greek to the Roman camp? Only someone who intended to kill the Greek. Because Chiron knew the Romans. If this was true, if Percy truly had somehow been switched with Jason Grace, then he was doomed. The Romans hated the Greeks still. The Greeks? They just didn't care very much. But the way it looked now, something was off about this. What else may Jason be doing there, with no memories nonetheless? Whoever took Percy, obviously also took Jason. So if Jason was now with them and without memories – what actually may now be pretty handy since he wouldn't have willingly gone with Greek demi-gods otherwise – then Percy was most likely at Camp Jupiter and equally memory-less as the son of Jupiter. Dark eyes watched the retreating form of Jason Grace. The boy that should not be alive. Those news would only lead to more trouble.

He needed to send a message.

Immediately.

Urgently.

Fast.

“Don't rush me like that”, grunted the messenger god annoyed as he popped up next to him.

Chiron chuckled amused. It seemed his urgency was even urgent enough for Hermes to break the house-arrest. Though then again, the conclusion that this had something to do with Percy's disappearance was obvious. And the gods would do anything to rescue their precious.

“It seems that Jason Grace is still alive”, hummed the centaur.

“I'm not interested in whoever that guy may be”, grunted Hermes irritated. “I want my Percy back.”

“Let me finish first, please”, smirked Chiron. “Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter who should be dead. But now he is here. The fact that he is still alive at that age means he must have spend his time at Camp Jupiter. Seeing as he is a son of one of the Big Three, he must have been one of the biggest – if not the biggest – hero of the Romans. I doubt it is a co-incident that shortly after the biggest hero of the Greeks disappeared, the biggest hero of the Romans appears here without memories of his previous life. Someone is messing with the balance of Greek and Roman.”

“You mean to say my Percy is at Camp Jupiter?”, asked the god, ready to leave.

“Wait!”, exclaimed the centaur, slightly irritated by the other's hurry. “Wait. If my theory is right, then you can't just drop by there. They would demand answers as to where Jason is and who Percy is. But we don't have those answers. And since we don't know who did this or why they did this, we should be cautious. If this someone managed to abduct Percy from camp, then they can also do it again if we interfere now.”

The prospect of finding Percy just to lose him again, darkened Hermes' mood again and he settled back down to listen to what the trainer had to say. “What do you suggest, Chiron?”

“I know for a fact that Nico di Angelo is informed about the Romans”, grunted Chiron disapprovingly. “Gather the gods, send Nico to camp. The Romans wouldn't question a demi-god. He can check on Percy and keep a close eye on him without being too suspicious. While you and the godly council, as well as I and my campers, will try to find the one responsible for this. As soon as the villain is taken out of the equation, you all may go knight in shining armor and rescue Percy. But we need to make sure that whoever is responsible for this can't harm him any further. Someone with power great enough to not only kidnap a child of the Big Three right from the safety of camp but also rob said demi-god off his memories, is a strong opponent.”

Hermes gritted his teeth. He hated that the old centaur was right. As much as he wanted to just teleport over to Camp Jupiter and snatch his Sea Prince away from there, they didn't know how powerful their enemy was. Perhaps whoever did this would harm Percy if they interfered now.

“Fine”, growled the god of thieves after a moment. “I will go and inform the gods. You... keep an eye on my father's brat. I don't trust this Roman. Perhaps he is involved in this too.”

He stood, not feeling like beaming back to Olympus right away. Because he knew once he'd arrive up there and tell the other gods that most of them would react the exact same way as he did. They all wanted Percy back with them. So Hermes decided to take a little stroll first. Leaving through the back-door, he felt himself being drawn to the lake. How often had he met with Percy there?

“Father?”, exclaimed two surprised voices at once.

The god blinked surprised and stared at the nearly identical boys sitting at the shore. The brunette teenagers stood up and walked over to him, worry written all over their faces.

“I thought Olympus is sealed off”, stated Travis.

“But if you're here... This must have something to do with Percy, right?”, wanted Connor to know.

“Tell us!”, demanded Travis slightly angered. “Where is he? Is he alright?”

Sighing deeply, he rested one hand on Travis' right shoulder and the other on Connor's left, staring intensely at his two oldest Greek sons. Of course they were worried.

“I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can tell you at the moment. We may have a lead. But we're not sure. But listen, I want you two to keep a very, very close eye on Jason Grace.”

“Why?”, asked Connor skeptically. “Did he do something? If he hurt my Percy, I will break him!”

“No. That is, we don't know. Just... watch him closely, okay?”, hummed the god. “And I promise, as soon as we find him, I will tell you, okay?”

The two boys nodded reluctantly. Hermes sighed and hugged them briefly. It was his fault, he was the one who had made them Percy's lovers after all. Turning away from his sons, he beamed himself back to Olympus, his thoughts drifting off to that pleasurable night when he had first shared his lover with his two oldest demi-god children...

 

/flashback\

 

_Hermes moaned hoarsely and threw his head back in pleasure. His Sea Prince had a truly cunning tongue. Fisting the black, soft hair, he tried to push even deeper into the warm cave, causing his lover to grunt and push against him a bit._

_“If you're trying to suffocate me with your dick, you're doing an awesome job there”, grunted the son of Poseidon and licked his lips. “How about you lean back and just let me do, will you?”_

_“No”, pouted the prankster. “I just... want you so much that it's never enough...”_

_“Mh... Then we'll call this safety measures”, snickered Percy and stood._

_Hermes just wanted to ask what the teen was talking about, but the hero was just too fast and the only thing the god heard was the clicking of the cuffs. He blinked stupefied and stared at his own hands, now tied to the bed-rest. This was new._

_“You gods are not the only ones who can use them”, purred the teen with a wicked grin, his lips ghosting over Hermes' neck. “Now you will just lean down and let me do. No touching.”_

_“That is torture!”, whined the god wide-eyed. “You're naked and you're you and I can't touch you!”_

_“That' the point, stupid”, giggled Percy amused and trailed kisses down his lover's torso. “Now back to what I was doing before...”_

_“What – exactly – is it that you were 'doing before' with our dad?”_

_“And what are you doing here anyway?”_

_Sea-green eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the familiar voices of his friends. A bright blush spread over his cheeks and he prayed to all gods that this was not true. They hadn't told camp_ _yet. Not all of them, at least. He had told Annabeth, Clarisse and Rachel, yes, but..._

_“Connor! Travis! Damn... I completely forgot...”, muttered Hermes sheepishly._

_“Forgot... what exactly?”, hissed Percy, not daring to face the other two demi-gods._

_“Well... I promised them to drop by today”, grinned the god and shrugged lightly._

_“Yeah. And since you broke your promise, we decided to come and check why exactly.”_

_“Though it seems you have been quite distracted... But... if I look at it from this angle, I understand why you forgot your promise to us, father.”_

_The blush on his cheeks darkened as he bolted up and tried to cover himself with the sheets. He was naked, damn it, and they had just been staring at his... his... Oh, could this day get any more embarrassing than that? He stared up at the Stoll brothers with wide puppy-eyes._

_“Look... Your father and I... uh... we...”, stuttered Percy, at a loss for words._

_How was he supposed to explain to his two friends that he was fucking with their father?_

_“You're having an affair with our dad, we concluded that”, snorted Travis._

_“I doubt Mister D will like that”, snickered Connor and looked at the son of Poseidon._

_“What?”, asked Percy and blinked confused._

_“Well, we may have seen how Mister D had his wicked way with you in the strawberry fields when we sneaked into them to steal a few strawberries yesterday”, chuckled Travis amused._

_“So... You going to explain to us what's going on here?”, grunted Connor and crossed his arms._

_“Dionysus has nothing against this”, said Hermes. “Percy is our consort.”_

_“Yours and Mister D's?”, muttered Travis stunned._

_“No. The gods'”, corrected his father amused. “Percy is the consort of me, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Apollo, Ares, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. He is ours.”_

_“Okay, I don't think I need any more information about that”, grunted Connor. “Aside from one...”_

_“Y... Yes...?”, stuttered Percy nervously and bit his lips._

_The Stolls had actually been the first campers that had been genuinely nice to him. Luke had only used him and Annabeth had disliked him at first. But Connor and Travis had been nice to him right from the start. He didn't want to lose them now just because they were grossed out by his relationship to their father and to the other gods. He worried his lips harder at that thought. Until a finger stopped him. Blinking in surprise, he looked up into Travis' mischievous eyes._

_“Don't do that”, chided the older Stoll brother._

_“The question is”, hummed Connor as he saw that hurt and worried look in those sea-green eyes. “How can a demi-god... well, how can two demi-gods join there?”_

_“W... What...?”, stuttered Percy stunned and stared up at them._

_“You have always been cute, Perce”, chuckled Travis amused. “And damn it, you became one hot beauty. And what we saw when we entered was... more than tempting.”_

_“So... there any chance for us to get some of that sweet, gods-seducing ass of yours?”, smirked the younger Stoll brother and sat down on one side of the younger teen._

_Travis took the place on Percy's other side, each brother started to tenderly caress one of the Sea Prince's thighs. Sea-green eyes stared at them in utter disbelief._

_“Well, at least my boys got taste”, snickered Hermes amused._

_“Shut up!”, hissed Percy irritated and blushed more._

_“If you want him to crave, touch his lower back”, advised the god._

_Travis raised one eyebrow at that and shrugged. His free hand found its way to the smaller demi-god's backside and caressed the lower back, making Percy moan wantonly and buckle his hips. Connor snickered at that and captured the rock-hard erection of their Sea Prince._

_“So”, whispered Travis into one ear of the younger teen, nibbling the shell._

_“Do you...”, purred Connor into the other ear, catching the earlobe with his teeth._

_“Want us...?”, ended both and started moving their hands again._

_Percy was reluctant. This couldn't be. He really couldn't do that. But Travis was still massaging his lower back and Connor was still fisting his cock. Both their breaths tickled his neck._

_“Don't be so stubborn, Perce”, chided the god amused. “You are spreading your legs for uncle Hades' brat too, after all. Don't tell me you don't want it. Come on, babe, just imagine it...”_

_“Wait”, grunted Travis irritated, his hand slipping from the lower back further down to the creek of the Sea Prince's ass. “Does that mean what I think it means...?”_

_“Are you seriously fucking with di Angelo?”, growled Connor possessively, tightening his grip on the cock he was working._

_“I... I... Yes”, answered the son of Poseidon reluctantly and blushed again. “I mean, I didn't mean to, but it was in his father's palace and he was pretty persistent and really, really convincing with his hands and I...”_

_“You're rambling, Percy”, interrupted the older Stoll with one raised eyebrow, suddenly feeling sorry for their flustered Sea Prince, running one hand soothingly over Percy's thigh. “Calm down, okay? It's no fun making you flustered if you're having a nervous breakdown.”_

_“We just want some fun with you”, murmured his younger brother and licked the ear-shell. “I want you, my brother wants you. So how about you be a good boy and let us have you...?”_

_Percy bit his lips for a last time before he looked up with determination in his sea-green eyes. Reaching out with his hands, he grabbed both their necks, first pulling Connor into a hot, passionate kiss, then releasing him to kiss Travis with as much passion._

_“I want you”, purred Percy and licked his lips._

_“Just for the record, I'm still jealous that di Angelo and the gods got you before us. Even though we know you longer”, pouted Travis and started sucking the Sea Prince's neck._

_“Jealous brats”, giggled the son of Poseidon and leaned back some._

_“Sorry to interrupt this sweet moment, but my dick hurts so if you may share Percy?”, interrupted a rather irritated god of thieves with a glare._

_Connor had his arms around Percy's waist from one side and Travis from the other, both glaring at their father, not willing to give what they had just claimed away again. The Sea Prince grinned._

_“Don't look so pouty... We could do what daddy, uncle Hades and uncle Zeus sometimes do...”, hummed the son of Poseidon and licked his lips._

_“Mh? Explain that some further please”, murmured Connor, biting Percy's shoulder hard._

_“Simple”, whimpered the black-haired teen. “I'll finish sucking your father and you two could... mh... share my unoccupied hole all the while...? You two do share everything after all.”_

_“I like that idea. What about you, brother?”_

_“Sounds perfect.”_

_“Great, we're all on the same page!”, exclaimed Hermes delighted. “Then get back and pay attention to my dick, Percy! Immediately, please.”_

_“As you wish”, chuckled the son of Poseidon and leaned over._

_His hands held the god's hips as he wrapped his lips around the thickness once again. Sea-green eyes tried to trail over his shoulder to see what the Stoll brothers were doing, but out of that angle it was impossible to see a thing._

_“We are so going to enjoy this”, purred Travis pleased._

_The brothers high-fived and turned to look at the nicely shaped ass. Connor licked his lips, parting the pale cheeks so his brother could start to prepare their lover. The older Stoll pushed his index fingers into the tightness, wriggling and scissoring them. The nice hole was tight and stubborn, it took a while for him to also fit his middle fingers into the behind. Percy moaned shamelessly at the touch and buckles his hips. Pitying the wanton Sea Prince, Connor moved his hands over to the hardness of their lover, tenderly stroking it while his brother stretched the younger teen's entrance._

_“That is good”, moaned Hermes in bliss. “Your moaning vibrates so nicely, Perce.”_

_“Hurry up, brother”, grunted Connor irritated. “I want him!”_

_“Well, he needs to be prepared if we want to double him, dumbass”, grunted Travis back._

_The older son of Hermes also added his ring fingers and stretched the hole more and more._

_“Enough now!”, growled Percy, glaring over his shoulder at them. “I'm prepared enough! I want some fun now! Please, okay? Just put your cocks to good use!”_

_The older demi-gods laughed at that, but they decided to obey their smaller lover. They retreated and started stripping down, watching how the son of Poseidon went back to pleasing their father._

_“You two are going to enjoy that tight hole”, grinned Hermes stupidly. “See? I told you we would do something fun together, didn't I?”_

_“You sure did”, laughed Travis, throwing the last piece of clothes onto the floor._

_“So, does this mean we will spend more... bonding time with you, dad?”, chuckled Connor._

_“Perhaps”, snickered the god, watching how his sons positioned themselves at Percy's entrance._

_The son of Poseidon willingly spread his legs to give them better access. Two cocks slowly pushed into his tightness and the Sea Prince moaned wantonly around Hermes' member, causing another jolt of pleasure to go through the god. First only the tips, they entered the boy's ass inch by inch in a steady, patient pace to not hurt their younger lover. Once they were seated as deep inside their Sea Prince as possible they brushed the green-eyed boy's prostate. This send the pleasure Percy had longed for through the Sea Prince's body, making him moan again. The vibrating of his throat was the final straw to break the camel's back._

_“Percy!”, screamed Hermes hoarsely and shot his load down the waiting mouth of his young lover._

_Percy gulped down as much as possible, but some of it still ran down his chin when the god pulled out of him. Lusty sea-green eyes looked up at the trickster god questioningly. Hermes smirked down at him, running his fingers through the soft, black hair, the cuffs' lock picked for a while now. He pulled the Sea Prince closer until Percy's head was rested on Hermes' lap. While his sons established a steady, hard rhythm pondering the tight hole, he reached out and started to jerk their shared lover off. The son of Poseidon whimpered and mewed in ecstasy, laying between them completely limb and enjoying the pleasure they brought to him._

_“Damn, you're tight, Perce”, growled Travis, licking his lips._

_“So good”, moaned Connor and threw his head back._

_The Sea Prince whimpered and came as they constantly hit his prostate. The tightness provided by the clenching muscles coupled with the hot sound the son of Poseidon made at his own orgasm were enough to make the sons of Hermes ejaculate too. They filled their Sea Prince and then collapsed completely exhausted on top of the smaller boy. Connor rested his head on Percy's left shoulder while Travis cuddled close on Percy's right side, both brothers laying their hands possessively on top of the younger teen's stomach. Hermes beneath the Sea Prince laughed softly, his fingers still combing through the soft silken hair._

_“You know you don't have to wait for your dad, right?”, hummed Percy and licked his lips._

_“Huh?”, asked the three tricksters confused._

_“Well... The gods are kind of not allowed to interfere with my camp time – something Rachel, Annabeth and Clarisse came up with – but since Nico is allowed to take me there... You two would be allowed to take me at camp too”, grinned the son of Poseidon cheekily. “Camp time is meant as bonding time with demi-gods, after all.”_

_“I really like your way of thinking, Percy”, chuckled Travis and stole a kiss._

_“We are so going to do it everywhere”, snickered Connor, pushing his brother out of the way._

_The younger Stoll kissed their Sea Prince too. Hermes watched them and laughed softly at it. The other gods were so going to not like this. But then again, why should he care? Percy would be the one to get punished for it, after all. And they all enjoyed their Sea Prince's punishments._


	5. The One Where Hades Remembers

_ Fourth Chapter: The One Where Hades Remembers _

 

Hades sighed exhausted.

It was loud, incredible loud. Ares and Hephaestus were busy screaming at each other, with Aphrodite and Hecate trying to calm them down. Apollo and Dionysus were practically lunging at Hermes, the only things holding them back were Artemis, Nemesis and Iris. Hestia was keeping to herself, trying not to be seen while her family was busy fighting. Demeter and Persephone though were trying to calm Zeus and Poseidon down, the two of them busy screaming too.

“Enough now!”, screamed the Death God annoyed after a while. “I said enough! Every second you waste fighting is a second where Perseus may be in danger or even hurt!”

Suddenly the throne room went completely silent and everyone stared at him. Finally he got their attention. Everyone slowly sat back down on their thrones, straightening their clothes.

“You're right, brother”, sighed Poseidon with a worried, worn-out frown. “I just...”

“You're worried, yes. We all are”, nodded Hades. “But that won't help any. So please, Hermes. Continue. What was it Chiron had suggested to do.”

“If one of us goes to the Roman camp, it will only cause trouble. They would be suspicious. So short after their praetor disappeared”, sighed Hermes, lifting his hand as the first wanted to protest again. “But they said we should send Nico di Angelo.”

“Why him?”, grunted Hephaestus annoyed.

“Because the Romans know him”, hummed Nemesis curiously.

“Yes, he brought Hazel Levesque to Camp Jupiter”, nodded Persephone.

“He is a Greek knowing about the Romans”, mumbled Artemis intrigued. “The Romans would not get suspicious for they think he is a Roman...”

“Oh, he can sneak off to Camp Jupiter and keep an eye on Percy!”, grinned Aphrodite delighted.

Poseidon frowned darkly before locking eyes with his brother. “Fine. Send your brat. I want to know if my little ocean is safe. And as much as it annoys me, I know your brat would do anything to keep Percy safe.”

Hades smirked slightly. Suddenly everyone depended on him. He liked what Percy had done to Olympus. Not only had Hades and Persephone gained thrones on Olympus, they also had gained respect since their beloved Sea Prince loved the family of death.

“What are you still doing here?”, growled Zeus annoyed. “Go and send your brat over!”

“No need to get grumpy, brother. It is your brat who caused this mess after all”, warned Hades.

He slowly stood and looked over at his wife and his sister/mother-in-law. Both goddesses followed him tail as the three gods left Olympus in a wave of shadows.

“Oh love, do you think he is alright?”, whispered Persephone worried.

They emerged from the shadows in the bedroom of their son. Nico yelped and sat up in his bed. He had been annoyed enough that he had to return home. He would have preferred to keep searching for his Sea Prince. But after Hermes had called them in for a very important meeting, Persephone had IMed him to tell him to wait at the palace for their return because they would certainly have some kind of news. Otherwise Hermes wouldn't have called them all to that meeting.

“I'm not quite sure”, grunted Hades with a frown. “He is strong, yes. But he is Greek. He has a soft heart. Something the Romans do not appreciate.”

“Romans? Father, what are you talking about”, grunted Nico annoyed and stood.

“The young man who had appeared at Camp Half-Blood seems to be Jason Grace...”

“Reyna's boyfriend? The annoying son of Jupiter?”, muttered the Ghost Prince confused. “What is he doing at the Greek camp? What are you doing about this? And what about-“

“Percy, yes”, interrupted his stepmother with a soft smile. “We assume that who ever brought Jason Grace to the Greeks, is also the one who took Percy Jackson.”

“You mean... like an exchange?”, hummed Nico slowly. “The son of Poseidon for the son of Jupiter... A leader for a leader. Okay. What is Grace's deal? What has he to say about this?”

“Nothing”, replied Demeter. “It appears that the boy is without any memories.”

“And now we think that Percy is at Camp Jupiter, also without his memories”, added her brother. “The gods decided to send you to Camp Jupiter to keep an eye on Percy while we try to find the one responsible for this. But we can't know who it is and if this being may harm Percy if we act. You're our best bet to keep him safe for now.”

“The gods agreed on something? That's a first”, snorted Nico amused. “But if it's in my favor, so may it be. I'll go and keep my Sea Prince safe.”

“But Nico”, said Persephone urgently. “You can't tell him anything. If he also is without memories, then we can't just tell him. He won't believe it and it may frighten him off.”

“Keeping him safe from the distance. It's what I've been doing for years now”, grunted the son of Hades with a leisure shrug. “Will do.”

“And Nico.”

“Yes, 'Phone?”, sighed Nico, now for the second time interrupted before taking his leave.

“Be safe”, whispered the Spring Goddess and kissed his forehead. “Whoever is responsible for this, they managed to kidnap both, the son of Jupiter and the son of Poseidon. There is no guarantee that they aren't also after you. And even if not, they are strong.”

“I'll be careful, I promise”, chuckled the Ghost Prince amused.

“Get us our Perseus back”, nodded Hades and patted his shoulder.

The Death God watched with concerned eyes how his heir walked through the shadows. He was afraid for his mortal son. Because Persephone was right.

Whoever this foe was – they already stole the sons of his brothers, who knew if they also wanted Nico? And even if not, they probably didn't like it when Nico interfered into their plans.

And it was already enough that someone kidnapped his beloved Sea Prince. Ah, yes, and his sister. But somehow Hera's disappearance wasn't quite at the front of the gods' mind. Not even Zeus', much to Hades' amusement. Though, why should they fear for her? She was a goddess. And even in her kidnapped state, she managed to call for help to both, Annabeth and Jason as it seemed, since Nico had brought news of a quest with him. A quest to free Hera.

So why worrying about the immortal sister if the very mortal lover was in danger?

Shaking his head, the Death God tried to push the thought of Percy in danger away, he tried focusing on his son again. He feared for Nico, yes. But somehow he also envied Nico. His son would be the first of them to see their Sea Prince again. The first to hold their Sea Prince again. The first to... have their Sea Prince again. Pleasant memories pushed themselves at the top of his mind and he slowly sat down on the broad bed to dwell in them, not even noticing how his wife and his sister left, giggling like little schoolgirls...

 

/flashback\

 

_Hades was bored out of his mind. The whole day he had to deal with unimportant and uninteresting things. At least compared to what he wished to do. The Death God sighed. His wife had left with her mother for the day to attend some kind of flower festivity. And his precious Sea Prince was at camp._

_This would prove to be a very boring and long day._

_“Father, hello.”_

_Well, at least some kind of company. Though first he had to finish what he was doing here._

_“Go to the kitchen, Nico. I'll follow”, grunted Hades without turning._

_His son at least always brought interesting stories. He would have never figured himself to be one for gossip, but somehow all those noisy women pestering his castle really rubbed off on them. On_ _him and Nico. The Ghost Prince was always in the middle of camp's most interesting gossip and all the goddesses loved to hear about it. So Hades got pulled into it too._

_“Enough now, enough. Get lost”, muttered the Death God annoyed._

_He ushered the skeleton soldiers out of the throne room and stood to follow his son into the kitchen. A little snack would be nice now. To find a bit peace and perhaps hear a story or another about his gorgeous Sea Prince. Smirking amused, he neared the kitchen._

_“Gods, the Stolls are driving me insane!”_

_“Serves you right for spreading your legs for the brats of Lord Hermes.”_

_Hades blinked surprised and entered the kitchen to find not only his son but also his underaged lover sitting at the table, eating Big Macs they had obviously brought with them._

_“Hello, love, what are you doing here?”, asked Hades surprised and leaned down to kiss the teen._

_Percy smiled up at him, placing one hand in the god's neck while holding to his food with the other._

_“What's that supposed to mean?”, chuckled the son of Poseidon amused. “That's why I didn't want a schedule. I want to go and visit whichever lover I want whenever I want. And today I really wanted to see you, Hades. Or don't you want me...?”_

_“Damn, little tease”, growled the Death God, leaning down once more to kiss the son of Poseidon. “I always want you, my Sea Prince. I'm just not used to your open and affectionate behavior.”_

_“You're so cute”, grinned Percy. “Let me finish my burger and then we'll go upstairs.”_

_“How often did I tell you to not feed him all these unhealthy things”, grunted Hades and glared at his son in annoyance. “We want him alive as long as possible. And not dying because of a heart attack induced by McDonald's, Burger King and Subway.”_

_“Yeah right”, snorted Nico, glaring back. “You know exactly how effective his kicked-kitten eyes are and that begging puppy look is to never be denied.”_

_The Death God paused for a moment before nodding reluctantly. Oh yes, Perseus knew exactly how to get whatever he wanted from his lovers. But why did that include unhealthy food?_

_“Oh come on, it's only one burger”, whined Percy with an adorable pout. “Be nice to me!”_

_“Ah, but I enjoy being mean so much more”, chuckled Hades, stealing another kiss. “Come.”_

_Percy bit his lower lip before putting the burger down and grabbing Nico's hand. The two teenagers followed the Lord of the Underworld to the Sea Prince's bed chamber. Sometimes Percy had the feeling that the only reason the goddesses had set him up with the gods was to play interior designer. His room in Hades' palace was very much like his rooms on Olympus and in his father's palace, blue, not overly loaded with stuff, but the things that were in it were expensive looking and beautiful. Percy grinned and stretched before collapsing on his bed._

_“What was it that I just heard about Hermes' children?”, asked Hades slowly._

_“Oh. You were so not supposed to hear that”, muttered the Sea Prince and blushed furiously._

_“Our pretty plaything lets others play with him too”, hummed Nico with a frown. “I caught him with the Stoll brothers in the strawberry fields.”_

_“Really?”, grunted the Death God with a dark glare, crawling over their Sea Prince to trap him between himself and the bed. “And what do you think gives you the right to do so?”_

_“Their father”, yelped the flustered son of Poseidon. “It's all Hermes' fault!”_

_“Mh... What do you think about this, son?”, asked Hades thoughtful._

_“Blaming others is always easy. But we all know what's truly to blame. The fact that you are a cock-hungry, little slut, Perce”, chuckled Nico amused and sat down behind the Sea Prince._

_He wrapped his arms around Percy's mid-section and pulled him close, nibbling his neck affectionately. They all enjoyed their Sea Prince's libido and the fact that the son of Poseidon was so eager to beg and submit. But that was a bit too much._

_“Are nine cocks not enough for you?”, grunted Hades irritated._

_“Uh... Well... The more, the merrier?”, shrugged Percy and bit his lips in guilt._

_“Like I said, cock-hungry slut”, hummed Nico with a wicked grin. “I think he deserves a punishment for turning to other cocks without even asking permission.”_

_“Simple. He won't get any cock up his greedy ass”, declared his father with a nod._

_“What? No! You can't! That's-”, gasped Percy wide-eyed. “That's too cruel!”_

_“Ah, but I didn't say your hole stays empty”, smirked the Death God._

_While Hades got rid of the bothersome pants, Nico pulled the camp-shirt off their lover until within seconds Percy was completely nude. The son of Hades turned some to grab the handcuffs from the commode and cuffed their Sea Prince's hands together behind his back._

_“Be a good slut and spread your legs”, demanded Hades._

_Percy whimpered as the Death God slid a cock-ring over his member once his legs were spread. He really hated it when his lovers denied him the pleasure to come. But on the same time he enjoyed it thoroughly when they took that much control of him._

_“No cock and no coming, little slut”, whispered the Death God._

_“Then what exa... oh... Okay”, grunted Nico and gaped at his father, watching how the god poured a good amount of lube not only over his hand but also his arm. “Ouch.”_

_“Oh please, he already had three cocks within his ass at the same time”, snorted Hades. “That's nothing compared to it. But it will deny him the pleasure of being filled with cum.”_

_Percy gave another pitiful whimper and turned teary eyes on the Ghost Prince._

_“No”, chuckled Nico amused. “This may work when you want a Big Mac, but you know I enjoy torturing you just too much to obey you now. I want to watch you writhing in pleasure while being denied the things you love most. At the end of this day, you will be an overly-stimulated, begging mess, so grateful for our cocks but beyond the point of expressing that gratitude.”_

_“That's my son”, smirked Hades proudly. “A perfect plan.”_

_“Disney is right“ pouted Percy. “You're evil.”_

_“And you're cute”, grinned the son of Hades, kissing his Sea Prince softly. “Now suffer.”_

_The son of Poseidon wanted to answer that, though his answer died on the tip of his tongue as Hades started to circle his entrance. Percy enjoyed the touch of his lovers just too much to keep thinking clear. The Death God added another finger and all too soon also a third, already having the teen completely at his mercy. The son of Poseidon moaned and whimpered, bucking his hips in_ _demand and rubbing against the muscular body behind him. Nico was busy biting and sucking their Sea Prince's neck and twirling and teasing the other boy's nipples._

_“He is so easy to get happy”, chuckled the son of Hades._

_“Ah, but that's part of the fun, isn't it?”, smirked his father amused, adding a fourth finger._

_He spread them, thrusting them in and and out of the tightness, getting more of those delicious sounds, before also forcing his thumb past the muscle ring. The teen hissed slightly in pain, though Nico was fast to distract the son of Poseidon with a passionate kiss. Hades watched them amused, moving his hand slowly deeper into the tight channels before pulling it half-way out again. He started thrusting deeper, caressing their boy's sensitive walls and teasing the demi-god's prostate. Percy laid in Nico's lap as if his bones were jelly, he was so busy moaning and whining that he most likely already completely forgot what was going on around him._

_“You can be really cruel, father”, noted the Ghost Prince after a while. “Just look at him!”_

_“I think he looks beautiful like that”, growled Hades and licked his lips._

_The Lord of the Underworld leaned down and captured their lover's lips in a heated kiss._

_“Let me come...?”, whimpered Percy with pleading eyes. “Fuck me...?”_

_“Naughty thing, you”, smirked the Death God. “Perhaps later.”_

_He gave it another hard thrust before pulling his arm out of the tight hole. The teen was panting and whimpering in need. He wasn't used to feeling that empty. He enjoyed being filled._

_“Mean death god”, pouted the Sea Prince._

_“Cute, little thing”, chuckled Hades amused and stood. “I'll be back in a moment.”_

_Percy kept glaring at his back until the god was out of sight before he turned to look up at Nico with his best begging-puppy-eyes, rubbing his erection against the Ghost Prince's thigh._

_“Pretty please let me come, yes?”, begged Percy and licked his lips. “I'll do anything. Even that one thing you enjoy so much...”_

_“But you always say you don't like it”, gaped the son of Hades, his fingers twitching._

_“I'll make an exception if you fuck me now”, purred the Sea Prince with a wink._

_“I—No. I need to learn how to say no to you”, declared Nico, biting his lips. “Staying strong...”_

_“The day we learn to say no to him is the day the world goes down”, chuckled Hades as he re-entered the bedroom, hiding something behind his back. “Untie him, Nico.”_

_The Ghost Prince nodded and unlocked the cuffs. Percy shook his hands a few times and was very tempted to touch himself. This stupid fisting always left him aching. He hated it, at least when they didn't fuck him after it. But it was a nice, full feeling. He did like that._

_“What are you hiding there, Hades?”, asked the Sea Prince curiously._

_“A present”, replied the Death God, sitting down in front of the teens again._

_He took Percy's hand and slid a silver bracelet around the narrow wrist. Sea-green eyes blinked surprised and stared at it. It was rather broad, at least at the front where a silver skull with ruby eyes glared at him. Behind the skull were a golden lightning bolt and a bronze trident crossed._

_“How often do I have to say this...? I'm not a girl, you can't get me with pretty jewels...”_

_“Press the trident with your middle and your index finger”, ordered Hades, ignoring him._

_Percy frowned and did as he was told. The bracelet shone slightly and the trident disappeared from it. Instead, the Sea Prince suddenly had a full-length bronze trident in his hand._

_“What is that...?”, gaped the son of Poseidon stunned._

_“It's celestial bronze. I talked to Tyson about it”, replied Nico. “It catalysts your sea-powers and will make it easier for you to control large amounts of water since it focuses your powers. Well, and you can also use it for regular fighting if you want. Hence the celestial bronze.”_

_“Wow. That thing is... wicked”, grinned the son of Poseidon broadly._

_“Now press the lightning bolt”, chuckled Hades, amused at the happy gleam in Percy's eyes._

_The Sea Prince nodded eagerly and did as his uncle said. The bracelet shone again, though this time the lightning bolt disappeared from it, leaving only the skull alone. Percy blinked surprised at the completely golden dagger he was now holding in his hand._

_“It's a very rare material called imperial gold”, explained the Lord of the Underworld. “Very powerful. Though my brother had it modified a bit. It creates electric shocks and small lightning.”_

_“Awesome!”, yelped Percy excited. “So it got some dad and some Zeus... What's your part?”_

_“Press the skull”, smirked both Hades and Nico at the same time._

_Percy jumped slightly as the bracelet suddenly transformed into a Stygian iron shield, only the center still the skull from the bracelet. The Sea Prince blinked stunned._

_“The shield's exterior is Stygian iron so be careful. But it's powerful and will most likely frighten your enemies away at the sight of it”, stated Hades. “Though the really special thing about the bracelet are the rubies. Press the left ruby eye of the skull and it will send a call straight to me, the right ruby eye and you call Nico. You could say you have us on speed-dial now. We will know that something is wrong and come as fast as possible.”_

_“Press the skull again and the shield will turn back to a bracelet. Tip the bracelet with the tip of the dagger or the trident and they will return to where they are from too”, added Nico._

_“That is... really awesome”, mumbled Percy, stunned pretty much silent. “But why...?”_

_“Merry Christmas, Percy”, smiled both his lovers, each placing a kiss on one of Percy's cheeks._

_“Oh my gods! I forgot Christmas!”, yelped the Sea Prince wide-eyed._


	6. The One Where Nico Remembers

_ Fifth Chapter: The One Where Nico Remembers _

 

“Nico!”

The son of Hades blinked a few times. Shadow-traveling still had quite the effect on him. Blinking again, he wrapped his arms around his little sister. She was not Bianca, but she was still his sister. He had given her a second chance at life and he would not let anything happen to her. Not her.

“Hello, Hazel”, smiled Nico softly. “How are you feeling? Is everyone nice to you? Are they treating you right? If not, show them to me and I will kick their asses.”

The daughter of Pluto laughed softly, hugging him even closer. Her golden eyes danced in happiness. It seemed everything was alright. It seemed she was alright.

“They are nice. Especially Frank”, grinned Hazel.

Was that a blush? Why would she blush? He frowned slightly. No, his little sister couldn't possibly be interested in that boy. Did that mean he would have to frighten him some more?

“You think you can bring me to Reyna?”, whispered Nico lowly.

“You know, I start thinking that there is something going on between you and her”, chuckled the daughter of Pluto and took his hand to lead the way.

“I... have a boyfriend, Hazel”, murmured the Ghost Prince softly.

“You keep saying that. But you never introduced me to him”, chided Hazel with a disapproving glare, giving him a half-smile. “I'll only believe that when I meet him.”

Oh, he really hoped she already had met him. He really hoped to embrace his Sea Prince again today. The gods had send him here because it was their only lead. He needed his Percy back!

“I hope I get to introduce him to you soon”, smiled Nico and nudged her. “You'll like him.”

“I hope so”, grinned the girl from New Orleans.

She paused for a second and her eyes trailed over into the distance. A figure neared them and Nico's eyes dialed at that. The boy ran up to them, smiling broadly and waving. His smile however died down as he saw Nico. He straightened and looked at him.

“Hello, Nico”, greeted the son of Mars.

“Hello, Frank. I heard you get along well with my sister?”, asked Nico kindly, glaring heatedly.

“Eh... Yes”, nodded Frank, biting his tongue so he won't add 'sir' to it.

Physically seen, the Canadian was older than the Ghost Prince. But damn it all, that son of Hades was really scary when it came to his sister. Frank was seriously freaked out by the Italian.

“Well, you better be nice”, glared the son of Hades.

“Of course he is. We're friends”, grunted Hazel confused.

Nico rolled his eyes at that. She may not yet see it, but to him it was evident. That blushing and the little glances between them. It reminded him of back when he and Percy had been friends...

“Go off to train some”, ordered Nico. “The two of you can use the training. One day you may face a real enemy. Worse than your little War Games.”

“The Titan War is over”, grunted Frank confused. “We live in peace.”

“For now”, murmured the Ghost Prince with a dark glare. “After the first World War was over, the world thought peace may last. And only all too soon, a war so much worse broke loose.”

A minute of silence befell them before the two Romans nodded slowly.

“Yes, you're right”, nodded Frank slowly. “Come, Hazel.”

“Don't annoy Reyna too much, Nico”, smiled Hazel and leaned up to kiss her brother's cheek.

The son of Hades chuckled darkly and watched how the two Romans ran off to the fields. Shaking his head at their childish freedom, he continued his way over to Reyna's place. He knocked hard and blinked surprised when a half-naked, glaring praetor opened the door.

“What in the world, di Angelo?”, growled Reyna irritated. “I just came back from the bathes and wanted to get changed. I hope whatever it is, it is important. And not another one of your siblings.”

“I'm sorry to bother you”, smiled Nico politely. “But it's important. I'm here on my father's behalf.”

Reyna frowned at him for a moment before she nodded and got out of the way for him to enter. If a god requested this meeting then she could hardly send Nico back to Hades (in so many more meanings than going back to his father...). Rubbing her hair dry with her towel, she walked over to her living room. Nico followed her, watching her closely. She was a real beauty and strong. Nice and clever. If it wasn't for Percy or the fact that he was gay, he would probably ask her out. He did feel bad for her after all. Being praetor, everyone assumed that she would come together with Jason Grace. But the blonde douchebag (Nico so loved his cousin) showed no interest in her.

“Well, what is it Lord Pluto wants?”, asked Reyna and tossed her towel away.

She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing a curious glare at Nico. He slowly sat down on the couch, beckoning her over to sit with him. The praetor sighed and followed.

“There is a half-blood we are looking for”, answered Nico reluctantly.

How to put that without alerting her? He couldn't probably say he was looking for a Greek. For a leader. For a child of one of the Big Three. For his lover. For the Lover of Olympus.

“Well, plenty of those around here”, chuckled Reyna amused and tilted her head. “You can't be a little more specific, can you, di Angelo?”

“More specific?”, murmured the son of Hades, his eyes drifting off. “He got the most amazing sea-green eyes and those rosy, kissable lips, so incredible to look at and so beautiful whenever he smiles and such soft hair, as black as the night, those long legs, starting right at his incredible ass and...”

“Okay, okay, okay, you're looking for your boyfriend. Got it”, interrupted the praetor with an irritated glare, rolling her dark eyes. “Green-eyed and black-haired, okay. Anything else?”

“Son of... Neptune”, whispered Nico slowly and nodded. “Hasn't he been here?”

“A son of Neptune?”, blinked Reyna surprised. “No. I would remember that. There hadn't been any new campers these days. And truth be told, even if... I wouldn't have paid it much mind... Jason has disappeared. It hadn't been long yet and it's Jason so I'm not very worried. I mean, he can watch out for himself. Perhaps he got stuck in a fight or something. Still, it brought me more work. Thanks to that I'm stuck with the praetor-duties all on my own.”

She looked more annoyed than worried and Nico had to chuckle at that. She reminded him of Clarisse in so many, it was weird. The same look of annoyed worry as Clarisse had at the mention of Percy's disappearance. The two women would certainly get along just fine.

“Well, I'm sure he's alright”, smiled the Ghost Prince softly. “But please, look out for... well...”

“Your boyfriend, yeah”, nodded the praetor amused, leaning in some. “I still can't believe that you're getting laid, but I will watch out for that mysterious son of Neptune.”

“Fine”, grinned Nico and stood again. “I have to leave. Other things to do too. But I'll come back and check on your progress at finding what's mine. If you find him, I'll find you a boyfriend too.”

“Make it a girlfriend and we have a deal”, smirked Reyna and winked. “What am I supposed to do with such a whiny man? You ever took a closer look at your messed-up species?”

“Men are not a species”, snickered the son of Hades and shook his head. “Be good.”

“I'm always good. Otherwise I wouldn't be praetor”, smiled the Roman and hugged Nico briefly.

“I know. Just... I have a bad feeling, watch out for yourself and my baby sister, yeah?”

“I promise. Now off you go and search for your lover-boy!”

And indeed, off he went. Through the shadows to leave Reyna to her duties. For now he needed to check in with Annabeth first. Not yet telling her anything, camp relied on her to be strong. If she knew that the only lead they had was a dead-end, she would be devastated. Yes, Annabeth was strong, but not strong enough to hear that. She loved Percy too much for that.

“Hey there, di Angelo. What are you doing here? You've been away since Perce disappeared.”

He blinked and yawned. Damn that shadow-traveling. It was so tiring. For now he needed a break before he could report to his father. He could need the time to think of something to say anyway.

“Hello, Nyssa. It's nice to see you too”, grunted the Ghost Prince and rolled his eyes.

“Did you hear?”, grinned the daughter of Hephaestus excitedly and tried to get rid of some grease. “Jake and me got a new little brother. Name is Leo Valdez. He's a little awkward, but cute.”

“Runs in the family”, muttered the son of Hades. “You tinkerers are all a little awkward.”

“That blonde is disturbing me a bit though”, muttered Nyssa with a frown, ignoring him and linking arms with him. “Something about him is... I don't really know...”

“Only him? What about the girl?”, asked Nico curiously, following her to the cabins.

“Oh”, giggled the female demi-god. “Because Annabeth is keeping a very watchful eye on her...”

They reached the gathering and Nico dug his heels into the dirt to stop them. Nyssa blinked.

“I'd rather not... Just let us stay a bit away from it”, murmured the Ghost Prince darkly.

“Oh well, but then you simply have to meet my new brother”, grinned Nyssa. “Leo! Jake!”

She waved over at a little group of people. Jake was walking with the support of his boyfriend and Chris Rodriguez. Annabeth, Clarisse and Rachel were leading the way, with a very talkative Latino and a rather pretty native American girl. They came up to them.

“Hey, Nico”, smiled Annabeth strained and hugged him tightly.

Nico raised one eyebrow at the envious look the strange girl was throwing at him.

“Where have you been, di Angelo?”, asked Clarisse suspiciously.

“The better question would be; Why is he here?”, corrected Will and tilted his head.

“Yeah, aren't you supposed to find your boyfriend?”, grinned Jake.

“You meant to say my brothers' boyfriend”, corrected Chris and rolled his eyes. “Otherwise Katie is going to behead the whole cabin because of their increasing pranks...”

“Wait, so whose boyfriend is this Percy-guy now?”, asked the Latino confused.

“He really is cute”, chuckled Nico amused and looked over at Nyssa. “You're right with that.”

“Well, what is the matter now?”, whispered Annabeth lowly.

“No news yet”, murmured the Ghost Prince, suddenly sad again. “What about you?”

The daughter of Athena frowned slightly and opened her mouth to answer, just to close it again. She turned slightly to smile at the native American girl, putting her hand on her shoulder for a moment.

“Piper, how about you and Leo go and check on Jason? We wouldn't want Drew to suffocate him with her bosom or something like that”, chuckled Annabeth softly.

“What?”, screeched Leo wide-eyed and took Piper's hand. “I don't trust her with my boyfriend!”

The two newbies stormed off to the center of the bonfire. Nico frowned at Annabeth.

“No news yet”, murmured the daughter of Athena. “But we don't trust Jason.”

“He's Thalia's brother”, added Rachel with a frown. “And he seems to crush on Percy. At least that's what I think after the way he talked about Percy after seeing Thalia's photos in their cabin...”

“Great”, grunted Nico disgusted. “Anyway, what about the other two?”

“Leo is good”, defended Jake. “He's a troubled kid alright, but he's good.”

“My new baby brother is not involved in this!”, growled Nyssa dangerously.

“And Piper is... uh... good too”, mumbled Annabeth and blushed brightly.

“Oh yeah, we all know just how 'good' you think she is”, snickered Clarisse and winked.

“Shut up!”, yelped the blonde, her blush darkening some more.

“Percy would so enjoy teasing you now”, chuckled Nico softly. “Where are the Stolls?”

“Connor went off to search for Percy on his own”, replied Chris disapprovingly. “But Travis stayed, in case we may get a lead or Percy may return here.”

Nico nodded slowly, just wanting to say something else as lighting stroke. All others yelped and turned to look at the source. At Jason Grace. The Ghost Prince though frowned. If Grace was already remembering being a child of lightning, then he really needed to stay away from the praetor. While the attention laid by the son of Jupiter, Nico sneaked off. It seemed Nyssa, Jake and Annabeth weren't objective enough about watching the newbies.

“Travis, we need to talk”, whispered the Ghost Prince.

The oldest son of Hermes had just been busy staring at the blonde and at the native American girl. Nico caught a climbs of a beautiful glowing going on around Piper, but he didn't care much. He saw the bright blush and wide eyes of Annabeth though.

“What is it, Nico?”, asked Travis concerned and stood up to follow the Ghost Prince.

They walked away from the bonfire, over to the cabins until they reached Cabin Thirteen.

“We still have no lead on Percy”, whispered Nico exhausted and collapsed on his bed.

The oldest Stoll chuckled amused at that and sat down on the bed to ruffle the younger boy's hair.

“Don't worry, everyone is searching for our Sea Prince”, murmured Travis soothingly, his hands lingering on the messy hair. “You look dead on your feet. Even for a child of Hades. How about you relax for a moment? You wouldn't even find Percy if he stood in front of you like that...”

“If he would be naked with his legs spread, I would sense him everywhere”, slurred Nico.

“We all would”, chuckled the son of Hermes amused and pulled the younger boy's head into his lap, running his fingers through the hair. “Now be a good little Ghost Prince and sleep.”

The son of Hades grunted before drifting off into a deep slumber, a beautiful dream of the first time he had seen his Sea Prince with their thieves...

 

/break\

 

_“Ow, not here!”, hissed a voice Nico knew all too well._

_“Perce”, growled another voice – not Dionysus, which in itself was suspicious enough. “It's been hard enough to not bend you over during training today.”_

_“Yeah, be grateful we waited until sunset”, murmured a third voice._

_The Ghost Prince glared and continued on his way through the strawberry fields. He had wanted to collect a few strawberries for his Sea Prince before dropping by at Cabin Three. But now he would rather like to know what someone else was doing with his lover!_

_“Come on, don't you want a little cream for your strawberries?”_

_Nico growled dangerously as he emerged from the woods. Wide, dark eyes stared at the scene in front of him. His Sea Prince was kneeling between the Stoll-brothers. The cunning tongue wrapped around Connor's cock, the tight ass embracing Travis' cock._

_“What is going on here?”, growled the Ghost Prince dangerously and stepped closer._

_“Oh, Nico”, grinned Travis cheekily. “We're just having some fun with what is ours.”_

_“Yours?”, snorted Nico with a dangerous glare and walked up to them, jerking Percy's head away from Connor's cock so the Sea Prince was looking at him. “What's going on here, slut?”_

_“I—I... When I was visiting Hermes last week, Travis and Connor came over too and they... and we... and since then... I'm sorry, Nico”, whimpered the son of Poseidon._

_“Don't be such a dick to him, di Angelo”, warned Connor and glared at the Ghost Prince._

_“You two have no idea how to handle him, do you?”, snorted Nico and shook his head._

_“What's that supposed to mean?”, asked Travis, tightening his grip on Percy's waist._

_“You haven't even told them? Don't tell me you were afraid to scare them off?”, chuckled the son of Hades slightly amused by that. “Well then, to break the news to you, Percy Jackson is a cock-hungry, cum-addicted, little slut. He enjoys being handled rough, don't you, Perce?”_

_Percy blushed and averted his eyes. Connor and Travis exchanged a confused look._

_“Why haven't you told us yet?”, asked the older Stoll confused._

_“All the things we would have done to you if we had known!”, complained his brother._

_“What?”, squealed the Sea Prince and blushed deeper. “I—I thought you would be grossed out by it or something... I mean... It's not enough that I have eleven lovers...”_

_“Dumb, little thing”, chided Connor and kissed the son of Poseidon roughly._

_“Well, di Angelo, enlighten us, what does he like most?”, asked Travis curiously._

_“Aside from getting fucked like there isn't a tomorrow?”, chuckled Nico amused and ruffled his Sea Prince's hair. “Well, he loves being as full as possible. Like fisting or doubling. And he loves being filled with cum. When others take complete control over him.”_

_“How interesting, Perce”, murmured Connor against their Sea Prince's swollen lips. “That true?”_

_“Y—Yes”, whispered Percy, flushed a deep red. “I like the attention and all and...”_

_“And you love being our obedient, little slut”, interrupted Nico._

_“Yes”, moaned the son of Poseidon eagerly, his fingers clawed into Connor's hair._

_“Come here, Nico”, ordered the older son of Hermes and pulled the Ghost Prince close._

_“What is it, Travis?”, growled the Italian suspiciously._

_“You said it yourself”, grinned the trickster broadly. “He likes being doubled. So how about you stop your pouting about the fact that we got to him first today and instead help us pleasing our pretty Sea Prince here?”_

_“I like your way of thinking, Travis”, grinned Percy eagerly._

_“You shut up”, grunted Connor with a glare. “All the things we could have done with you if you had told us earlier that you like it rough! Back to sucking, Perce.”_

_“You could have concluded yourselves that you didn't have to treat me like a princess”, muttered Percy and stuck his tongue out at the Stoll before lapping on the cock in front of him._

_“But Perce, you_ **are** _our princess”, snickered Travis and slapped Percy's ass once._

_The son of Hermes turned their Sea Prince a bit, holding Percy so Nico could join him. The son of Hades hastily got out of his clothes, he had been missing Percy way too much to wait any longer. Travis pulled out a bit so he could thrust back in together with the Ghost Prince._

_“Shouldn't we prepare him first a bit?”, grunted Nico with a glare._

_“Connor and I already doubled him at the lake this afternoon”, grinned Travis._

_“He really is horny”, moaned Connor and thrust into the warm, wet heat._

_Percy moaned around the trickster's cock as he felt the tip of his Ghost Prince's member next to Travis' at his entrance. His two lovers slowly eased their thick cocks into his tight hole and he clawed his fingers into Connor's hips for support. There was no feeling on this planet that he would like more than getting fucked by his lovers. It was that one time during which he felt completely loved. Even though he knew it was ridiculous. He knew they loved him, they always loved him. But it was something hard to believe for him. That all those gorgeous, wonderful men loved him..._

_“Damn it, you're cold, di Angelo”, grunted Travis and shuddered, wrapping one arm around the smaller teen's shoulders for support. “That feels really... interesting...”_

_“Shut up and fuck him”, grunted Nico back and rolled his eyes a bit irritated._

_“My, you're a bossy one”, chuckled Connor and raised one eyebrow. “Wouldn't have thought.”_

_Connor wanted to tease the Ghost Prince a little while longer, but his orgasm interrupted him and he ejaculated down their Sea Prince's throat. Percy moaned, eager to swallow as much as possible, but the two cocks up his ass were quite distracting. Once the son of Poseidon had licked every last drop of cum off Connor's member, the son of Hermes started to jerk the Sea Prince off._

_“Be a good little slut and come for us so we can move somewhere else to fuck you again”, whispered Connor into Percy's ear, biting the Sea Prince's neck._

_“Oh yes, please”, whimpered Percy and came into the trickster's hand._

_Connor licked his fingers, smirking satisfied. “There, that's a good princess.”_

_“Shut up, stupid thief”, muttered Percy and blushed, followed by a wanton moan._

_He felt how Travis and Nico came deep within him, both moaning his name loudly at their joined orgasm, collapsing against each other. All four teens were panting hard and grinning satisfied._

_“So, where are we doing it next?”, grinned Percy eagerly and tilted his head._


	7. The One Where Zeus Remembers

_ Sixth Chapter: The One Where Zeus Remembers _

 

Nico sighed irritated, falling backwards onto his bed. He had just arrived back in the underworld and given his parents the bad news. Percy was not with the Romans. Hades had left for Olympus right away to gather all the gods and left Persephone with Nico to bring the demi-god with her. Though the boy was ordered to rest for now. All the shadow-traveling he did these days started to take its toll on him. So here he was, laying in his bed with his stepmother sitting next to him, watching him with mischievous, observant eyes. It was unsettling, to say the least.

“Is there anything I can help you with, 'Phone?”, asked Nico curiously after a while.

“Well”, drawled the goddess with a grin. “I wanted to talk to you about the sons of Hermes.”

“Hermes got quite a few kids. You think you can narrow it down a bit?”

Nico's eyes narrowed, watching every twitch of Persephone's lips as she smiled at him knowingly. He had a very bad feeling about this. But he also had no idea what she was aiming for.

“Those Stoll brothers, what were their names? Tom and Jerry? Fred and George?”

“Travis and Connor”, growled Nico protectively. “What is it you want to talk about _exactly_?”

“Oh, Aphy and I just noticed that you seem to be awfully close”, hummed the goddess.

“Sure”, shrugged the Ghost Prince confused. “We're friends and we share a boyfriend.”

“And Travis Stoll was your first station after you knew that Percy wasn't in New Rome.”

“Camp Half-Blood was my first station”, corrected Nico. “Because Annabeth and everyone else are just as anxious about Percy as we are. So I thought it only fit to also talk with Travis...”

“And falling asleep in his lap fits, how exactly?”, chuckled Persephone.

“What is it that you want to say, 'Phone?”, pressed Nico, gritting his teeth with red ears.

“That I want you to be happy, stupid”, smiled the Spring Goddess softly. “And regardless of how much you love Percy Jackson, you will always have to share him with the gods. And with those Stoll brothers. I thought you need someone only for yourself. So you're not lonely while Percy is on Olympus or wherever else. But with you already having Percy, Aphy and I figured that this could be a bit complicated. Not everyone understands this. Two boys who have the same arrangement as you, on the other hand... They understand. And they certainly have the same problem, with the jealousy and the longing whenever Percy is away... I suppose that it would be the perfect solution.”

“Let's get this straight”, interrupted the Ghost Prince a bit dumbfounded. “You and the goddess of love decided to set me up with the two most troublesome, mischievous idiots of camp?”

Persephone looked thoughtful for a second before she grinned and nodded. “Yes.”

“What in the world gave you two that idea?”, groaned Nico, hiding his face in his pillow.

“Threesomes are so much more fun than average couples”, hummed the Spring Goddess and shrugged casually. “And the dynamic between you is incredible. Percy is good to coax your protective side out, to get you into fighting mode. But those two brothers seem capable of getting your more softer side out. And I haven't seen enough of that. So it's a perfect fit.”

“Gods... why do they have to mingle in my love life?”, muttered Nico exhausted.

“You should rest until your father calls”, smiled Persephone softly. “And think about my words.”

She left the bedchamber, but her words stayed. Nico turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He loved Percy. He loved Percy so very, very much. But with high school and his parents and camp and Olympus and Atlantis and the underworld, there were just so many places Percy needed and wanted to be that it was hard to really have much alone time with the Sea Prince. Sure, they saw each other practically every day. But always only for a couple of hours. Scarcely with the whole waking up next to each other, lazily cuddling for a few hours before eating breakfast together and then spending the afternoon just talking. After he had fallen asleep on top of Travis yesterday though, he had also woken up next to the son of Hermes...

 

/flashback\

 

_Nico yawned as he woke up after a couple hours of good sleep. But he wasn't feeling like getting up, it was way too warm and comfortable where he was at the moment. Hiding his face in the crook of the neck, he felt the other's pulse racing beneath his lips._

“ _Now no hiding, time to wake up, Ghost Prince”, whispered an amused voice into his ear._

“ _Tired”, murmured Nico and yawned again. “And don't call me that. I'm the Ghost_ King _.”_

“ _You're a prince. Be glad I don't call you princess”, snickered the voice._

“ _Call me princess even once and I will send an army of zombies after your ass, Stoll!”_

“ _I know, I know”, chuckled Travis amused and sat up some, stretching. “You going to leave?”_

“ _Eh?”, blinked the son of Hades confused, rubbing his eyes._

“ _Well, you haven't stayed longer than a couple of hours whenever Percy isn't around”, shrugged the brunette. “And you're all busy looking for our little mermaid.”_

“ _Talking about being busy”, murmured Nico, stretching some as he too sat up. “Where's Con?”_

“ _Connor”, grinned Travis, dragging the name longer to make a point. “Is on a quest.”_

“ _A quest for what?”, asked Nico, confused and worried. “With who? And who gave the quest?”_

“ _A quest”, whispered the trickster, falling back onto the black silken sheets. “For our Percy. And he is with Malcolm and Katie. Though it took some conviction to get Katie to agree, but with Mal it was pretty easy. As if flower girl would let him go alone. Dad gave us the quest, more or less. Con and I begged him until he gave in. And then we split up, agreeing that one should stay here, you know, keeping an eye on Grace, seeing the progress camp makes in the search, watching out for you, the usual. I told him to take Mal and Gardner with him, second cleverest kid at camp and the flower girl to find a lead throughout nature.” Travis interrupted himself with a chuckle. “Miranda is totally lost, suddenly taking care of her siblings while Katie is gone. I actually feel so bad for her, I haven't pranked the Demeter cabin since they left for the quest.”_

“ _Astonishing to hear you don't prank someone. But it'll most likely cost you your head since you always switch to pranking Ares' kids then”, frowned Nico curiously. “But getting back to that other thing. What makes you think I need a babysitter? Much less such a useless prankster.”_

“ _We wouldn't want you to suddenly drop dead because of exhaustion due to your excessive search for our Sea Prince”, hummed Travis, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist._

“ _Am I interrupting the two of you?”, chuckled an amused voice from the door-way._

_Nico glared, trying to play his blush down some. The daughter of Athena smirked as she entered the Hades Cabin, her head questioningly cocked to one side. Travis grinned like the Cheshire Cat, resting his chin on Nico's head, cozily shifting a bit._

“ _Your hair is soft”, noted the brunette demi-god, nuzzling it. “I like that.”_

“ _I am neither a pillow nor headrest, Trav”, grunted the son of Hades irritated._

“ _Says the one who spend the whole night clinging to me like a little monkey”, snickered Travis._

“ _Okay, you're making me quite curious here”, noted Annabeth with a soft, intrigued hum._

“ _What do you want, Chase?”, growled Nico, pushing Travis off a bit._

“ _Just... They left for the quest”, sighed Annabeth and sat down on the bed next to the boys._

“ _What quest, Annie?”, asked Nico concerned, taking her hand into his own._

_He didn't notice the spark of jealousy in the mischievous blue eyes. The grip on his waist tightened and all the son of Hades did was glare slightly before focusing on Annabeth again._

“ _Jason got a quest. To free Lady Hera”, sighed the blonde with a frown. “Because Hera, of all missing beings, is our biggest concern at the moment! Oh, and he took Leo and Piper with him...”_

“ _Aw, and now you miss your pretty girlfriend”, grinned Nico teasingly, nudging her._

_The daughter of Athena blushed and yelped. “Shut up, di Angelo! She's just a... a friend...”_

 

/flashback|end\

 

“Nico? Nico, dear, wake up”, hummed the soft voice of his stepmother.

Nico moaned and stretched some. Had he really fallen asleep? Blinking a few times, he found himself all alone in his bed again. It was odd, but he missed the warmth of another body next to him. Frowning slightly, he thought about the last morning. The way Travis had hugged him closer when Annabeth had come and when he had teased Annabeth with how pretty the daughter of Aphrodite was... Could it be that the trickster had been _jealous_? Nico snorted and stood. No one had ever been jealous over him. Such a ridiculous thought. The Stolls were just as much infatuated with Percy as the son of Hades himself was. Stupid 'Phone with her stupid ideas, planting stupid, ridiculous, unrealistic notions in his head. He threw a questioning glare at his stepmother.

“I would ask you to change clothes first since you've been wearing them for... I don't want to know for how long”, grunted Persephone skeptically. “But I doubt we have time for this.”

The son of Hades snorted and closed his eyes as the goddess teleported them to the throne-room. Nico blinked a few times, taking everything in. The Olympic twelve were gathered on their mighty thrones, so was Nico's father. Persephone walked over to sit next to her husband. There were also some of the minor gods – Hestia sitting at her hearth, Iris, Nemesis, Hecate, all sitting together and talking in hushed voices, Triton standing slightly behind his father. Tartarus-dark eyes settled for the electric blue ones of his uncle, the Lightning God looking irritated down at him.

“Well, brat”, growled the king of gods irritated. “Where is my Percy?”

“Not at Camp Jupiter”, answered Nico calmly, holding Zeus' gaze.

His uncle growled irritated. The calmness of the demi-god was annoying. How could the boy dare being calm about this? The Lightning God glared darkly at his nephew.

“What is that supposed to mean?”, demanded Zeus to know.

“It means what it means”, sighed the son of Hades. “I talked to the praetor and she said she never heard of Percy and never met him. She promised me to keep an eye open. But for now no lead.”

“Why did we send our best hope out to rescue mother?! If my son and the other two could have as well gone to search for Perseus!”, growled Hephaestus with a scowl.

“Because Hera is still a goddess. Jackson is only a demi-god”, grunted Athena displeased.

“She is right”, sighed Zeus, massaging his temples. “Hera is one of us... If someone is out there to destroy us, it needs to be our highest priority to get her back...”

“How can you say that?!”, roared Poseidon angered. “Nothing is more important than Percy!”

“I didn't say that”, spat Zeus back. “But he is a hero. He can defend himself. You know our sister just as well as I do! If one of them needs rescuing, it's her!”

“Calm down, both of you”, sighed their older brother annoyed. “Don't forget that once we find Hera, we may also find our Perseus. So let the brats go to retrieve our sister.”

“What do you mean by that, father?”, asked Nico confused, catching the gods' attention again.

“We think that Hera is behind Percy's disappearance”, replied the Death God gravely.

“What... What made you assume that?”, wanted the Ghost Prince to know, trying to stay calm.

Zeus raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy flexing his hands, anger flaring in the dark eyes. The boy reminded him a lot of his oldest brother. The suppressed anger, the hot temper.

“Something Hera had said to me a couple of weeks ago”, hummed Athena softly. “That she has a plan to get rid of Percy Jackson. I wouldn't have thought she meant it. Until he disappeared.”

Zeus frowned down at her. He – along with the other gods – was still reluctant to trust her. After everything that had happened while they had been wooing Percy. But with a few well-placed words from Annabeth Chase and the goddesses, the Goddess of Wisdom started to grudgingly accept it. And now that Piper McLean had arrived at Camp Half-Blood and also caught Annabeth's interest, Athena started to forgive Percy for the break-up. Even though Zeus appreciated that his daughter finally decided to help their search, he was more than angered and irritated that his wife was behind this. It wasn't all that unexpected, seeing as Hera had always been cruel towards Zeus' lovers and children. That didn't really help easing their minds. If one of those cruel things would happen to Percy, if they would lose him... Zeus shook his head at that horrible thought, his fingers finding their way to the little brooch pinning his toga together. A dark, purple shell, decorated with shards of amethysts and a dark green braid of algae circling it, sea-green pearls nestled between the algae. Zeus drowned the voices of his family out, his thoughts drifting to the night he had received it...

 

/flashback\

 

_Zeus smirked amused upon entering the small bedroom. It was rare that Percy called a god to visit him at home, normally the teen would rather come to them, still not very confident around his parents concerning his multiple male lovers. Even though Sally and Paul accepted them._

“ _When you said you wanted me to come down here to visit you at your parents', I hadn't quite anticipated such a welcoming”, hummed the Lightning God, staring at the naked boy._

“ _You were late”, smirked the teen. “So we decided to start without you.”_

_Percy had his arms wrapped around his father's waist, his gaze lifted off the cock in front of him to look at his newly arrived uncle curiously. Hades behind him stopped in the middle of his thrusts. The light caught in the only thing Percy wore. The silver bracelet._

“ _It seems you like your gift then”, smirked the Lightning God, slowly shedding his clothes._

“ _Oh, he loves it”, grinned Poseidon back, petting his son's hair in a praising manner. “And you will love his way to say thanks. He is such a grateful, little minx.”_

“ _I actually had planned for this to be a punishment”, pouted Percy, getting a bit more comfortable, resting his cheek against the hard member in front of him, making Poseidon moan. “But those two faced me with rather hard arguments against abstinence...”_

“ _Punishment?”, chuckled Zeus amused, sitting down next to his oldest brother. “What for?”_

“ _What for?!”, grunted the son of Poseidon irritated. “For, like, sending me into a frenzy over Christmas gifts even though Christmas is still over a week away! That was just plain mean!”_

“ _It was Nico's idea”, smirked Hades, leaning down some to place a soft, apologetic kiss on Percy's shoulder. “He said you would react incredibly cute. And he was right.”_

“ _That's not a reason to give me my Christmas gift early and scare me like that”, pouted Percy._

“ _With you, we thought it would be better to give you a weapon earlier”, grunted Zeus, his hand finding its way to the teen's hardness. “Just to be safe. A monster could always attack.”_

“ _You're so cute when you're worried about me”, grinned the Sea Prince amused._

“ _We are not worried without a reason”, noted Poseidon with a frown. “You're number one monster bait, you are the greatest hero of this time. Every monster who wants to make their names big again is after you, hoping to catch you off-guard and get your head.”_

“ _So. Cute!”, giggled Percy, turning to teasingly lick his father's cock. “So... You going to join us?”_

_Hades made some room for his youngest brother and the king of gods was glad to obey. He lifted the boy's leg to reach the already occupied hole. While Percy's tongue was busy drawing lusty moans from his father's lips, his two uncles used this distraction to thrust into the teen. The son of Poseidon moaned sinfully at the feeling of two hard cocks within him. This was probably Percy's favorite constellation. The three most powerful gods, all at a loss as to where to put their hands because they all longed to reach every square inch of skin, touch it, kiss it and lick it. The most powerful gods, wanting and loving him. It made Percy happy in a really stupid and giddy way. And he loved it thoroughly. The vibrating of Percy's moan was what send Poseidon over the edge. The Sea God growled and shot his hot cum down his son's throat. Panting exhausted, he leaned back against the headboard. His fingers ran through the soft, black hair while he watched his brothers' vigorous thrusting. Percy licked his lips, resting his head in his father's lap and enjoying his uncles' harsh movement. Zeus and Hades were alternately hitting his prostate with their cocks._

“ _Gods, you know you should work together more often”, groaned Percy, arching his back. “You work together so amazingly well! Imagine what you could do outside the bedroom...”_

“ _It's all you”, chuckled the Lord of the Underworld amused. “We've shared a lover before, but with you... It's very hard to deny you, it's easier to overcome a difference to get you.”_

“ _You shared a lover before?”, asked the son of Poseidon slightly surprised._

“ _Yes. You really need to start listening to Chiron's tales”, laughed his father amused. “My brothers shared Persephone, at least for a short time. She and Zeus conceived a son.”_

“ _Even though he had been seducing her in the form of a snake”, glared Hades displeased._

“ _You gods really like that whole animal-sex-thing, eh?”, grunted Percy with a frown._

“ _Yes”, smirked Zeus, leaning in to kiss Percy softly. “And one day we'll get you to enjoy that too.”_

“ _Yeah. Doubt that”, snorted the demi-god and rolled his eyes._

_The three brothers just exchanged a knowing smirk, scheming in their heads. The youngest of the three gods absentmindedly jerked the teen's member, teasing its slit with his thumb. Percy gasped breathlessly as both his uncles hit his prostate at the same moment. Digging his nails into his father's thighs, he came hard. The half-blood collapsed into Poseidon's lap, panting hard from his mind-numbing orgasm, which was still accompanied by the harsh thrusting of the gods behind him. But his contorting muscles soon drove his uncles into an overwhelming orgasm too, both gods coming deep within their boy. Each falling down on one side of Percy._

“ _You know”, hummed the teen with a broad grin. “I got gifts for you too!”_

_The three gods exchanged a questioning look. They had thought that they had just received their gift. Percy reached for his nightstand, pulling the middle drawer open, fishing something out. A few moments later and each god held a brooch in their hands. The brooches were basically the same, with a shell of such an intense purple that they wondered if this was even natural, adored with amethyst-shards and sea-green pearls on a rim of braided algae. But each was still a unique thing, obviously hand-made with much love. And the way their boy was glowing at them told them that Percy had made them himself. That, and the cute blush._

“ _Since you gods are so fond of your togas, I thought you could wear the brooches on them...”_

“ _They are beautiful”, smiled Poseidon softly, kissing his son. “Thank you.”_

“ _But why jewelry?”, grunted Zeus slightly surprised, also kissing Percy briefly in thanks._

“ _Because I know why you gave me that bracelet”, chuckled Percy once Hades had kissed him too. “The bracelet with all your symbols on it. It's a bit like a mark. You gods are quite jealous and I know you're not very happy about me also having mortal lovers. But we all know you can't forbade me from seeing them. So you're making sure that they know I belong to you and they'll have to face your wrath if they mistreat me or hurt me. So I take the same liberty.” The Big Three stared at him surprised and he had to laugh slightly, laying back into his bed more comfortably. “I made them for all of my lovers. It's my symbol now. So every skanky nymph, or goddess, or demi-god knows that, even though they may have captured your attention for a short fling, you will eventually return to me, because you belong to me, just as much as you belong to your wives.”_

_Zeus gulped and licked his lips. Three months. It had taken their Sea Prince three months, but he had eventually understood that they were serious about him. And the confidence their boy had gained since then was more than appealing to them all. Zeus' fingers traced the brooch. A purple shell. The symbol of Perseus. A grin sneaked onto his lips. Percy may not have noticed it yet, but the more time he spend with the gods, the more comfortable he got. It wouldn't take them too long to convince Percy of joining the ranks of the gods now. A couple of years, perhaps. But they were immortal, they could wait. For Percy, they could wait._


	8. The One Where Poseidon Remembers

_ Seventh Chapter: The One Where Poseidon Remembers _

 

“What are you doing here again?”

“I feel the love, thanks”, snorted the son of Hades. “So glad you enjoy my company like that. The better question would anyway be: What are you doing here? It's my cabin.”

Nico glared, his arms crossed over his chest as he fell down onto the bed. The soft, black satin easily gave way for his body, though the bed protested under the additional weight.

“Poor Ghost Prince, all pouty again”, grinned the ginger and ruffled his hair.

Rachel and Annabeth scooted a little closer together so Nico had more room.

“I didn't feel like staying in my cabin, normally I go and visit Percy then, but...”, started the daughter of Athena and bit her lips. “We thought we'd go here for a bit...”

“Wonderful! My cabin is the girls club”, snorted the son of Hades irritated.

“Well, where else are we supposed to get a silent minute without someone, like the newbies, bothering us?”, grunted Clarisse as she entered with three diet cokes in her hands. “Tricksters!”

“Yeah. They're way too frightened by you and your cabin to bother us here”, agreed Chris.

He and his older brother entered the cabin together, carrying snacks in both their arms. The three newly arrivals came to sit with the others on the bed. Chris spread the goodies all over the big bed, splitting them between their friends. Annabeth grabbed herself a pack of chips while Travis grabbed himself a Ghost Prince. Pulling the Italian close, he rested his head on top of Nico's.

“I'm not a pillow, idiotic thief”, grunted the son of Hades with a faint blush.

He blamed his stepmother for the nonsensical ideas inside his head, unsure what to do.

“But you're comfortable”, hummed Travis, breathing the earthy scent of his Ghost Prince in.

“Should we leave so you two can have some privacy?”, grunted Clarisse amused.

“Aw, what is Percy supposed to think of that?”, giggled Rachel, blushing slightly.

He would probably think this is hot”, snorted Annabeth before turning to Nico. “Okay, so, while you're here, tell us what the gods are doing at the moment.”

“They're drawing straws because they have to make the toughest decision”, snickered Nico.

 

/break\

 

“One of us has to do it”, muttered Zeus with an displeased frown.

“Oh? Are you volunteering?”, snorted Hades, his arms defensively crossed in front of him.

“No”, snorted the Lightning God ridiculed. “If anyone, it should be Poseidon.”

“I completely agree with you, brother”, smirked the Lord of Darkness.

Poseidon opposite of them groaned in annoyance. It figured that they would chose this exact moment to agree on something. He looked as grumpy as possible. But the bad thing was... he knew they were right. Zeus was currently a too pouty child acting as if someone stole his favorite toy, he would be too insensitive for this job. And Hades? He had never been the most sensitive god either.

“Okay, fine”, grunted the Sea God annoyed and stood slowly. “I will do it. But you two will take care of our Hera problem all the while. Hold a council, contemplate what to do with her once she's returned to us. Take care of this while I'll be...”

He sighed and turned, vanishing in pure light.

 

/break\

 

“What's for dinner tonight, love?”

“Blue pizza”, smiled Sally, poking her head out of the kitchen to greet her husband. “Hello, love. How was your day? Dinner will be ready in ten.”

“My day was stressful”, sighed Paul, rubbing his forehead. “Blue pizza you say? Does this mean we already expect Percy back? I thought he had begged to stay at camp for a few days longer?”

“He missed nearly a whole week of school to stay at Poseidon's”, huffed Sally amused. “I allowed him the weekend at camp to be with his friends. But that's it. This was the reward for his good behavior and his improved grades. We can't get him used to that. He needs to be home too.”

“I'm sorry to tell you this, Sally, but he won't be home. Probably not for a while.”

The brunette mortal blinked and turned some, her husband behind her having his arms around her waist, turning his head to glare curiously. Behind them stood the mighty god of the sea.

“Poseidon?”, asked Sally slowly, pushing herself off the oven. “Please, sit down. And explain yourself. What do you mean he won't be home? I told you he has a curfew.”

Poseidon sighed, looking into those stern, blue eyes. Then he sat down. His eyes wandered through the kitchen, catching a glimpse of the blue pizza in the oven. A sad smile spread over his lips. Percy's beautiful eyes would sparkle in delight at that... He heaved a sigh.

“Is he still with you?”, grunted Paul displeased. “You know he should also spend time with people his own age. That's why we agreed that he should spend the weekend at Camp Half-Blood.”

“He is... not at the palace”, sighed Poseidon, folding his hands on the table in front of himself.

“Then where is my son?”, demanded Sally to know, a deep frown adoring her features.

“We don't know”, muttered the god shamefully, averting his eyes.

“What is that supposed to mean?”, asked Sally and Paul nearly at the same moment.

“He was at camp, but then he... disappeared... We are searching for him, though. And we will find him”, tried Poseidon to sooth them. “We will find him.”

“You better do”, grunted Paul.

The god blinked a bit surprised. The mortal was glaring at him, in such an intense and dark way only Amphitrite and Hades had ever dared to. It was not a typical behavior for Paul. Percy's stepfather was calm and laid-back and always respectful. Normally, at least.

“Of course”, reassured Poseidon calmly.

“Of course?”, snorted Paul with a frown. “That's all you have to say? Of course? How long has he been missing? You made it sound like it's been more than a day. Then how come you haven't found him yet if it's so obvious that you'll find him?!”

The mortal stood, his hands trembling as he pressed the palms against the table-top. Sally next to him choked a sob back at the implication that her only child was missing without anyone knowing where he may be or what may be happening to him.

“We're searching for him. Nico is constantly looking for him, Thalia took the huntresses with her on a search-patrol, Grover left to look in the wilderness, Tyson took Mrs. O'Leary with him...”

“His friends, yes. The ones that would turn every stone to find him. But I want to know what _you_ are doing”, growled Paul angered. “What are the gods doing to find my son?”

“He's my son”, corrected Poseidon automatically and possessively. “And don't talk to me like that.”

“Of course”, snorted Paul. “And what did you do for him? He had been in your care when he disappeared. Sally and I allowed him to skip school to be with you. Somewhere he should be safe. But he got kidnapped. How? Why didn't you prevent it? And what are you doing to find him? I thought you gods manage to see everything – your brother sends lightning through the sky whenever someone dares to speak low of him, but yet he did not manage to see how Percy got abducted. What. Are. You. Doing. To. Find. Him?”

“We can't track him, we think... Hera took him”, muttered Poseidon reluctantly. “She's shielding him from our view. Not even Hermes can locate Percy.”

Sally gave a strangled noise, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't dumb, after she had been with Poseidon she had read countless stories from the old times. And one thing she had learned. Hera was a vengeful woman. The things she did to those bedding her husband...

“Get out of my house”, growled Paul, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Sally clung to him as if he was her lifeline. Poseidon frowned up at the standing couple.

“Excuse me?”, grunted the Sea God.

“You heard me”, said the mortal with a deadly calmness. “You may rule over the sea, but this is my house. And I want you gone. The next time I see you, I demand that you bring my son back. You may be his biological father, but I am the one who sat beside him when he had a fever last summer, keeping his temperature low, feeding him soup. I am the one sweet-talking his teachers into not throwing him out again, learning with him so his grades improve, listening to his complains about school, sitting with him during breakfast and dinner. I listen to him, may it be his heroic tales or his little insecurities concerning one of his relationships. I stand behind him, reassuring him that he is loved, regardless of his choice of lovers. I adjusted to the godly world, to the fact that he will always attract monsters, that he will always be in danger, that he will fight, that he is special and that he loves you and the other gods. I accepted it all. Because I _am_ his father. But I won't accept that you gods let anything happen to him. You claim you love him, so use your almighty godly powers to turn every single, stupid stone on this planet around to find him!”

Poseidon averted his eyes and vanished without another word, the last thing he heard was the heartbroken sobbing of his former lover. What Paul said was true. Percy was his life, how could he just sit there and wait for clues to come to them? He balled a fist, anger flashing through his eyes. He had failed Percy. Again. When Sally had been pregnant, he had been overwhelmed with happiness and glee. But because of his brother he had never been able to be there for them the way he wanted. He had failed Sally and Percy back then. And now that he played an entirely different role in Percy's life, he had failed them again. He was Percy's father and he was Percy's lover. He should have been able to protect his Sea Prince. Maybe if he would have kept Percy in the palace for a little longer? Perhaps then Hera wouldn't have been able to take him away...

No, he should have acted even earlier. Hera had never played down her resentment towards Percy. Neither had Amphitrite. But he had sorted everything with Amphitrite. It had been quite the fight, but he knew how to bribe her. Her affair with Palaimon had lasted for many centuries now. They came to the conclusion that they had only stayed together out of habit, for the old times' sake. She was still his queen, they had been friends for too long and ruled together. The only difference was that now both of them were happy.

“Father? You don't look... well.”

Poseidon blinked, shaking his head. Triton swam in front of him, a concerned look on his face.

“I've had a rough encounter with Paul Blofis”, chuckled the older Sea God darkly.

“Mortals these days”, snorted the merman with an angry frown.

“No”, objected his father with a sigh. “He had been more of a father to Percy in the past few years than I had been all of his life. And Percy had been in my care when he disappeared...”

“He had been at camp”, reminded Triton, irritated by his father's self-pity. “So not in your care anymore. Perseus is a grown hero, he doesn't need to have one of his lovers always watching out for him. He wouldn't want that. You wouldn't have been able to help, father. Hera wanted her revenge and auntie always gets what she wants. You need to focus now. We need to find her so we can find him, preferably before she did anything cruel to him. Understood? Or do I have to call mother here so she can lecture you?”

“No”, chuckled Poseidon, his mood slowly getting better.

After Amphitrite and Poseidon had cleared their relationship-status two months ago, the queen had done her best to get along with Percy. Which wasn't a hard task considering that, well, it was Percy. Not seeing him as a rival to Triton's position or a rival to her own position was... helpful, to say the least. They actually got along. Not all that surprising, their love for the sea alone got them sucked into hours of conversation. Poseidon was glad, he wouldn't have wanted to miss Amphitrite in his life. They had four children together, they had ruled together for so long. She was his closest confidant. Ending their relationship as a couple gave their relationship as friends a new opportunity to blossom. And blossom it did. Things had started to change for the better. For all of them.

He, Zeus and Hades had never been closer than they were at the moment. Percy knew exactly when to whack their heads for being 'stupid, stubborn gods', as the boy put it. He forced them to cooperate and work as a team. And they weren't the only ones. Even Ares and Hephaestus had at least stopped their quarreling over Aphrodite, since Percy knew exactly which buttons to work so the smith felt superior to the War God and didn't care about what laid in the past. Percy even helped bending the relationship between the Olympians and the minor gods – not just due to Persephone, Iris, Hecate and Nemesis being part of their little 'girls club', as the male Olympians had dubbed them. No, the Sea Prince respected them all, even though he may not right away recognize every god and know them by name, he had never been one to pay much attention to the old myths. But somehow that was what made the minor gods feel even more equal. Because, truth be told, Percy wasn't interested in the old tales of the gods, neither of the Olympians, nor the minor gods. He treated them all the same. And his alluring charm made it hard to stay mad at him for the lack of respect anyway.

“I miss him, so very much”, muttered Poseidon and stood.

“So do I, father”, whispered the green-skinned god back. “I can't wait to hold him in my arms again. I blame you for this. Why did you have to introduce me to the one siren I can not turn away from?”

The older god chuckled amused and patted his son's shoulder. There were no words to be replied to this. It was a question Poseidon had asked himself too, after all. Why was it so hard to deny Percy? His fingers rested on the purple shell-brooch, holding the toga together on Triton's shoulder. Sadness clouded Poseidon's eyes again and he decided it was time to go. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. He had seen the preparations in the house earlier, Sally and Paul had already started to get everything ready. They had planned such a great Christmas party, a cozy little dinner at theirs, for Percy and his friends. And then, later when Paul and Sally would attend a party from one of Paul's friends, the demi-gods would have come to Mount Olympus, where the muses and Dionysus had arranged everything to be the greatest ball Olympus had seen this century.

His fingers clenched around his own brooch. The early Christmas gift they had all gotten from Percy. The self-made little brooches. The purple shell, the symbol of Perseus. It was all they had nowadays. This and their memories. While walking back to his room, he reminisced the last time Percy had been here with him, only three days ago...

 

/flashback\

 

“ _...And then the shark actually said he would prefer to be a dolphin and that he would be staying near Hawaii with his boyfriend the killer whale.”_

“ _And what did you do?”_

“ _Well, I transformed him into a dolphin. I'm still getting mail from him and Wilbur from Hawaii, every Chanukah”, replied the goddess with a slight grin._

“ _Wilbur the gay, Jewish killer whale?”, laughed Percy. “So... All dolphins **are** gay sharks?”_

“ _Not all”, giggled Amphitrite next to him. “But most, yes.”_

“ _Well, I take it, you two had a nice trip to Atlantis?”, smiled Poseidon amused._

_Percy blinked away tears from how hard he had been laughing as he looked up. They had reached Percy's very own bedroom, where both Triton and Poseidon were already waiting._

“ _Oh yes. We bought many, many beautiful things. Things I really have to show you!”, grinned the Sea Prince, wrapping his arms around Poseidon's neck, turning slightly to Amphitrite. “I'll see you and Palaimon tomorrow for lunch, Trite?”_

“ _Until tomorrow, be good, or rather... naughty, I suppose”, chuckled the queen amused and left._

“ _Why do you have to spend a whole day with my ex-wife when I finally get you all to myself in my realm, Percy?”, growled Poseidon jealously, playing with the rim of Percy's shorts._

“ _Because I'm glad she doesn't despise me anymore”, chuckled Percy, arching his back to rub his ass against Triton, who stood behind him. “And it gets you more desperate if I leave you alone for a few hours. You gods are so horribly horny.”_

“ _We only try to match you”, grunted Triton, biting Percy's neck._

_The teen's shorts easily slid off his waist and floated down to the floor. Percy wrapped his legs around Poseidon's waist, letting the god carry him over to the big, blue bed. Poseidon sat down on it, the god had already been hard and naked since he had expected Percy about ten minutes earlier. Fisting the black, soft hair, he pulled his youngest son into a siring kiss. The boy moaned into the kiss and pressed his ass demandingly against the merman behind him._

“ _I really don't want to return you to the world on the surface”, murmured Triton, kissing Percy's shoulder-blades while fingering his entrance. “I would prefer to keep you all to myself.”_

“ _How come I always get to hear the same things from you gods?”, snickered Percy amused._

“ _That's all your fault”, laughed Poseidon amused, pushing Percy's head down between his legs. “You are too tempting. It's hard to look at you and not imagine you with spread legs or bend over or with those rosy lips of yours wrapped around my cock. How about you do that now?”_

“ _Good idea, daddy”, grinned the teen and licked his lips._

_With Poseidon's cock down his throat, the teen waited for his older brother to finally enter his willing body too. He wriggled his ass demandingly, sucking Poseidon harder._

“ _Stop teasing him, Triton”, chided the older god. “Give him what he needs.”_

“ _As if I could wait for it that much longer anyway”, snorted the two-tailed merman._

_His long, strong tails wrapped tightly around Percy's waist to hold the boy in place, just as his erect member pocked between the tempting cheeks. Percy gave a pleased, low moan as the thickness slowly pushed into his eagerly waiting entrance. Broad hands wandered up and down his spine, sending shudders through his body. He licked the shaft up and down, the way he knew his father enjoyed most. Poseidon had been waiting the whole afternoon for him, had already pictured about hundred different ways of taking the Sea Prince. The by now very cunning and trained tongue led to an early orgasm, forcing Poseidon into a spasm of pleasure while Triton was still thrusting hard and deep. Panting hard, the god leaned back to enjoy the show. His older son fucking their shared lover thoroughly and mercilessly. Percy's beautifully blissful face while Triton fucked him and fisted his cock. Poseidon smiled, running his fingers through the raven hair of his youngest son, the delight of just coming being way too good to move._

“ _You're the most gorgeous creature of my sea”, whispered Poseidon. “Come for me and show me your most beautiful face, the face of a wanton beauty.”_

“ _Triton, harder, please”, whimpered the teen, his nails dug into Poseidon's hips._

“ _Your eagerness astonishes me every time again”, hummed the merman amused._

_Teasing the demi-god's slit and balls while torturing his prostate made the teen come too. A hoarse, loud scream spilled from his lips, his tongue hanging out, his eyes closed in bliss. He collapsed forward against his father's chest, panting hard._

“ _Sex is always a nice way to end a day”, yawned Percy._

“ _Explains your masses of lovers then”, snorted Triton and laid beside them._

“ _Well, I'm hard to satisfy”, grinned the teen, sticking his tongue out at him. “It's not my fault you gods are so different. How am I supposed to decide and settle for only one then?”_

“ _We wouldn't want that, no”, chuckled Poseidon, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist._

“ _No, certainly not”, muttered Triton. “Though it would be appreciated if you were a god too...”_

“ _None of that now”, chided Percy, blinking with one eye. “I want some cuddling, no preaching.”_


	9. Epilog: The One Where the Kidnapper is Being Punished

_ Epilog: The One Where the Kidnapper is Being Punished _

 

Poseidon had his fingers clawed into his throne. His ex-wife Amphitrite sat on his left, Triton on his right. Next to their thrones was Zeus, in the mightiest throne of them all, with his two older sisters Hestia and Demeter sitting left and right to him, Jason Grace sitting with a frown on his face in front of the throne. On Zeus' other side were Hades, Persephone and Nico di Angelo.

In front of the Big Three stood the smaller thrones of the others. On the farthest right was Hermes, with Iris and Travis on either side of him. Next to them was Hephaestus, having Hecate and a very excited Leo Valdez alongside of him. In the middle were Dionysus and Athena, Annabeth Chase standing between them with an unsure expression on her face. On the Wisdom Goddess' side were Ares and Aphrodite, a very confused Piper McLean standing between her mother and her mother's lover. The last ones were Apollo, Artemis and Nemesis.

“What... What exactly is going on here?”, whispered Piper, walking to stand closer to Annabeth.

“I'm not entirely sure myself”, replied the daughter of Athena.

“You're here because you are special”, replied Hestia softly. “The saviors of Hera, the lovers of Percy and you, Annabeth Chase, his best friend. You're here for the judgment.”

“Judgment? What kind of judgment?”, asked Piper, scooting a little closer to Annabeth.

Travis hit Leo upside the head as the fire-bender jumped around a little too eager. He understood this, the first time he had been on Olympus it had been exciting for him too. But now seemed not to be the right time for excitement. His mischievous blue eyes scanned the room, taking all the gods and goddesses in, as well as the demi-gods. He settled for the Ghost Prince, standing confidently behind Hades. He was probably the only not immortal who didn't look out of place. Leo was giddy to investigate Olympus, Jason was slowly calculating what was happening here, Piper was looking nervous about being there and Annabeth was too distracted by Piper's proximity to think.

“You rescued our sister, young heroes”, continued Demeter, looking from Leo to Piper and settling for the son of Jupiter. “Even though one of you does not belong here.”

“We know he's Roman, but that's not a problem, right?”, interrupted the daughter of Aphrodite.

“Oh my dear”, smiled her mother amused. “That's not quite what she's talking about.”

“Then... what do you mean?”, asked Leo cautiously, suddenly not so giddy anymore.

He took a step up, to stand closer to Jason, not feeling comfortable with the way everyone was looking at his not-quite-boyfriend (was there a proper term for 'we just met three days ago, but got fake memories about being a couple'?). The blonde though was still frowning. Travis observed how Nico seemed to hide more within the shadows, making him frown himself.

“What's going on here, dad?”, asked Travis, turning to Hermes. “I mean, seriously.”

“Mother does not like father's children”, chuckled Hephaestus darkly.

“Especially not the demi-god kind”, snorted Ares. “So why is he still alive?”

“Why going through the trouble of protecting him?”, added Apollo with a frown.

“The most important question however”, grunted Dionysus. “Why sending him to camp?”

“Why mixing Romans and Greeks now?”, growled Artemis, tapping her fingers against her throne.

“I... Don't know...”, muttered Jason unsure feeling as if they were talking to him.

“Oh, no one is talking to you, sweetie”, snickered Hecate amused. “We're talking to _her_.”

The demi-gods, by now standing between the two rows of thrones with Leo and Jason standing kind of awkwardly next to each other and Piper and Annabeth holding hands in support, stared at the gods in confusion. That's when a shining light illuminated the place in front of the thrones. The teenagers turned around again to face the front. Just to find Hera laying on the floor.

“Seriously, what is going on here?!”, demanded Annabeth to know. “Mother! Anyone!”

“We're here to be judges”, replied Nico softly. “Or do you think the gods, of all creatures of the planet, would show mercy towards the one who ripped away the one being they love most?”

“You mean we're here to judge a god? The queen of gods?”, grunted Leo dumbfounded.

“No, Leo Valdez”, chuckled Nemesis amused, eying him curiously. “You three are here as witnesses. You rescued her. We want information from you. The others are here as judges.”

“What are you going to do?”, growled Hera, lifting her head.

Her eyes shone with anger, nearly madness even. Leo shuddered and backed off some, just to bump into the very well-defined chest of his nearly-boyfriend. A slight blush graced his cheeks and he threw a curious glance over his shoulder at the Roman. No blush. Well, not that it surprised the Latino. Jason was too well-educated and too well-trained to show such emotions...

“Push her into the deepest pit of Tartarus and close it”, growled Nico indifferently.

Travis blinked surprised and locked eyes with Annabeth concerned. The rage and fury of the one whose fatal flaw were grudges was... concerning. The look in those storm-gray eyes told the trickster that she was having similar thoughts.

“We've had that suggestion already”, noted Iris, looking the Ghost Prince curiously up and down. “Amusingly enough it also came from a member of your family.”

“Well, father and I often agree when it comes to things concerning Percy”, grunted Nico.

“It was not your father suggesting that”, snickered Dionysus amused.

“What? Don't give me those looks”, huffed Persephone and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I've been the illegitimate stepdaughter for so long now, I know her true colors.”

“But still”, interrupted her mother, coughing slightly. “She is our sister and she _was_ our queen for long enough. Tartarus is... too harsh a punishment for my baby-sister.”

“Was?”, repeated Hera ridiculed. “I _am_ your queen!”

“Banishment”, whispered Annabeth, her head lowered.

“What was that, girl?”, asked Zeus attentive.

“I said banishment”, repeated the daughter of Athena and took one step forward. “Away from Olympus, away from the place where she can manipulate us all.”

“That's all nice, but where to?”, asked Hades with a dark frown.

“I think I have a simple answer for that”, smirked Travis.

Attention shifted again to focus on the demi-god trickster. The son of Hermes shifted a bit.

“Well, spill it, boy”, growled Poseidon slightly annoyed.

“There is that friend Percy mentioned once or twice”, started the thief to explain. “He said she had been banished by you gods after the first Titan War. Do him a favor, free her. And while you're at it, let someone else take care of this island.”

“Ogygia”, muttered Amphitrite in realization.

“Calypso”, nodded Annabeth. “He had been talking about her often these days, ever since the war is over. I think he wanted to talk to you about freeing her anyway...”

“And we can't have Ogygia staying empty”, murmured Triton thoughtful. “It's a good place to keep her. Forever isolated, but not lost to Tartarus.”

“Who agrees may lift their hand now”, announced Zeus.

Everyone present lifted their hands. Some lifted both their hands. Hera stared at them wide-eyed and in disbelief. How could they do this to her?! She was their queen!

“It's decided”, growled Zeus and stood. “For screwing with the rules of Olympus, the holy rules to keep Romans and Greeks separated, and for manipulating us, you are sentenced to spend eternity on Ogygia, tending to the stranded but never setting foot on our lands again.”

“But not before you tell us where Percy is”, added Poseidon, his sea-green eyes full of rage.

“Why should I?”, hissed his sister back. “You're going to banish me anyway. Why should I tell you? He's put away, he will sleep. Sleep until he is needed. I'm not giving you the satisfaction of having your little plaything back to jump from bed to bed!”

“He is needed!”, growled Nico angered, the shadows closing in on Hera. “Return him!”

“Don't talk to me like that, brat! I'm still a goddess!”

“Not for long though”, drawled Hades. “We will strip you off your powers. Now talk.”

“Wait”, interrupted Annabeth confused. “Isn't Percy at Jason's camp? With the Romans?”

“Oh no, no he isn't”, snickered Hera. “And he won't be. Not for a long time.”

“Enough!”, exclaimed Zeus enraged. “You will never return to Olympus and you will never be one of us again. If you're not willing to tell us where Percy is, then we will find him on our own.”

With that said, a bright light engulfed Hera, forcing the demi-gods to avert their eyes. She vanished with a screech, leaving nothing but a faint, purple mist.

“What... What did she mean...?”, whispered Annabeth, her hand over her heart.

“I have no idea, Annie”, muttered Nico, walking up behind her, resting one hand on her shoulder. “But it means we are facing a rough task. We'll have to find Percy on our own.”

“Don't pull a Dark Knight stunt, Ghost Prince”, warned Travis, coming to stand next to the son of Hades. “We're in on this together. Mission: Rescue Percy starts now.”

“You... know we'll help, right?”, smiled Piper, nudging the blonde encouragingly.

“Yeah”, nodded Leo with a broad smile. “We'll built the Argo II and then we'll go over there to the Romans and we will find your lost boy. She just said that to screw with you, I'm sure.”

“I'm not so sure about anything with her”, murmured Jason with a calculating frown. “But this Percy Jackson will be safe with Reyna. I know that.”

Pain passed through Leo's eyes. He didn't like it when the blonde mentioned Reyna. There was such a softness in his eyes, a softness that somehow frightened the son of Hephaestus, because it was unusual for Jason and it made Leo fear that he had someone to return to. Someone special.

“It's good that you agree on this”, said Zeus as the gods stood to circle the half-bloods. “Because you will be in charge for finding Perseus and returning him to us. You're our chosen children. We can't interfere in such matters ourselves, as you know. We send heroes.”

“And we want you for this job”, ended Poseidon. “My son is missing and I want him back. And there is no one I would trust with this more than you, Annabeth.”

“You're the strongest lad I've sired in a while. If anyone can build the Argo II and find Perseus, it's you, Leo. I want you to give your best”, grunted Hephaestus grumpily.

“Love, love is such a delicate matter”, smiled Aphrodite mischievously. “Percy's love-life has long since become more than just entertainment for me. I want my friend returned to me. I know this is going to be a though journey for you, Piper. But I know you can do it.”

“Your brother will return from his quest and then you two will behave your best and help”, said Hermes, throwing a warning glare at Travis. “A sleigh of hands or two will be helpful for them.”

“Your time with the Greeks will not be a simple one, but it will be worth it, I promise. As long as you do everything in your power to help pushing this quest forward.”

While every demi-god was being addressed by a god and explicitly invited onto this quest, the silence between Hades and Nico spoke books. The Ghost Prince did not need to be told what he had to do. He had to keep in touch with the Romans without the Greeks knowing. He had to make them believe that what Hera said had only been said to mess with them. He had to keep their hope up and keep them out of trouble. Aside from that, he also had to figure out what was going on between the two idiotic tricksters and himself. Oh, and while he was at it, he also had to help his best friend, also known as the wise girl dense to feelings, figuring her own feelings out too.

Piece of cake, he'd say.

Laying one arm around Annabeth, with Travis' arm around his own shoulders, he steered their group out of the throne room. The daughter of Athena had her fingers linked with Piper, who was talking animatedly with Leo and Jason next to her. This was only the tip of the iceberg.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
